Another Chance of Love
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: John Tracy, bumps into an old friend of his, in the most unusual way. He helps her get out of the mess she had crowding around her. Johns life is changed instantly, when he hears of what happens to this poor girl.. On the other hand, Gordon is reunited with his closest compainion, whom he hasn't seen since he was very young. (Edited re-written.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. this is my new story about John. Hope you like it. Read and review please :)

Want to say thanks to _JoTracy123_ who helped me with a few things :)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the thunderbirds, nor the places written in my text. I only claim my OC._

_I have re-written this story._

* * *

Flying over the blue sea, zooming towards the coast was John Tracy. His dad, Jeff, had granted him a 3-week long holiday, as he has been working for International Rescue non-stop for a year. John was heading to Sydney, Australia and spending a week there, before heading up to Brisbane. After what seemed days, he was on his final approach to his destination. The airport employees were really kind and supportive of John and put his plane into a spare hanger, whilst giving him directions to his hotel.

John arrived at his hotel, most commonly known as **_'The Shangri-La Hotel.' _**The hotel staff were helpful and showed him around and took him to his room. It was getting late, so he decided to have dinner in his room. He was looking over the menu, and found a note hidden in the corner. He pulled it out and it read: _You will met the girl you loved once more. You will then lose someone very close to you. You could die yourself._

John immediately called his father.

"Tracy residence, Virgil Tracy speaking."

"Virgil. It's John. Can you get dad please."

"Sure thing Johnny. He will be here in a minute."

"Thanks Virge."

"Hello John. What can I do for you?" Jeff asked appearing beside Virgil.

"Hey dad, I was just reading over this menu and I found a note. It says that quote: _You will met the girl you loved once more. You will soon lose someone very close to you. You could die yourself._"

"Oh dear. I can't have any of you in hospital anytime soon... Well, I don't want to take your holiday away from you because it is the first time you have had time off in months, so just stay the rest of the week in Sydney as planned, then come home. Be careful John."

"FAB. Thanks. I will be careful."

"Keep in touch John. Have a good night."

"Bye dad. Love you all."

Johns mind was left wondering about the anonymous note. _'What's gonna happen to me? Why me? It's not like I'm special or anything... All I do is sit up in space for half the year and I hardly get out. Seriously, all I wanted to do was have a nice relaxing holiday and maybe even meet a special someone... Like my one and only love and get back with her..I doubt that would ever happen. I miss her so much. I was thinking about asking her to marry me but then dad brings forward his IR proposition so I couldn't.'' _He was about to order his food, when the doorbell rang. He strode over to the door and answered it. When he did, someone clamped a cloth tightly over his mouth. John struggled and struggled but it was no use. His last thought before passing out was_ 'Will I ever get to see my family again?'_

* * *

The thing that pulled Stephanie Hudgens apart was her disastrous boyfriend. She desperately wanted to break up with him, but he wouldn't let her. He kept forcing her to be affectionate to him in public, which Stephanie dreaded. No one would listen to her though. No one ever did. She wished that one day she would get away from this idiot and meet the guy of her dreams. His name is John Tracy.

_'As if that is ever going to happen. Sure we are both famous throughout the world, and we have crossed paths before. But I am never going to see him again. Ah man, I remember our formal. He actually took me, as his date, to the formal. He also saved my life from some drunk kid. We both danced under the stars. I loved his bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair. What would he see in me anyway? He wouldn't want me back surely. I bet he won't even remember who I am. I should just forget about him. That would be hard though. His family appear in the news once a week at minimum. Gosh I hate when the press follow my every move. I wish they would just disappear. No wonder the Tracy's moved to an island. I miss him so much. I wish we never broke up. I wanted to spend my whole life with him. Now I'm stuck in the worst relationship possible.'_

Little did she know, that she was staying in the same hotel as John. Much to her negative thoughts, John remembers her as much as she remembers him. Time passed by and it became really cold. Stephanie decided to go to down to the little cafe, in the lobby, to grab herself a hot chocolate. She grabbed her wallet and key card, heading out her door. When she opened the door, she saw a horrific sight. Her so called "boyfriend" was punching up some poor young man. The man looked unconscious. She stayed in the shadows until her "boyfriend" left seeming to take with him a wallet and a phone.

She sprinted over to where the young man was. She laid him flat on the floor, checking for his pulse and breathing patterns. She felt relieved when the man had a steady pulse and regular breathing. The young man grunted and began to stir.  
"Sir, can you hear me?" The man opened his eyes and gazed into hers. She gasped.

"Stephanie?" He croaked as she helped him sit up against the wall.

"John?" She said in unison.

"Yes. I remember you." John said.

"Me too."

"You were my girlfriend all through high school, right?"

"Yeah that was me."

"It's good to see you again Steph."

"I know. I missed you lots." John smiled. He tried to get up but wasn't able to.

"I think I may have sprained my ankle." He said slumping back against the wall.

"Can I check?"

"Sure go ahead." Stephanie eased his shoe off gently, making him wince. She carefully slid up his trouser leg and checked his ankle. She prodded it, making John grimace. "Sorry about that. Yes you have sprained, possibly broken your ankle."

"Thanks for that. I need to get to my room, and call my dad." John said, searching his pockets for his card.

"What's your room number?"

"2407. Ah damn that idiot took my hotel card."

"Come to my room. We can get you a new card in the morning. Need some help getting up?"

"Yes. Thanks Stephanie." She helped John up and the pair made their way slowly back to her room, which was ironically, next to Johns.

"Can I use the video-phone please?" Asked John, as Stephanie helped him sit on the couch.

"Sure thing. I will just go and grab my portable one." She replied propping his ankle up.

"Thank you. Once again."

"Here you go." She said smiling, moving to sit on the bed, giving him a bit of privacy.

"Tracy residence, Gordon Tracy Speaking."

"Hey Gords it's John. I need to speak to dad." John said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure thing he is coming. Someone is cheery today."

"Yes John?" His father asked.

"I got mugged and beaten up. Can you cancel all my cards for me. Don't cancel my emergency one though, it's still in my suitcase."

"Sure thing John. Are you all right? Need me to send Scott over?"

"No. I am ok. My friend saved me."

"Who is this friend?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"You remember Stephanie Hudgens?"

"Yeah." Jeff and Gordon replied in unison. Jeff grinned, knowing exactly why John was so happy.

"She is the one who helped me. Steph come over here." Stephanie wondered over and sat next to John. Closer than she thought she would but he didn't seem to mind. She leant into him unconsciously to gaze into the small screen.

"Hello Stephanie." Jeff said politely.

"Hey Steph." Gordon said, taking a laid back approach.

"Hi Mr Tracy and Gordon." She replied shyly.

"Weren't you Johns prom date?" Gordon asked.

"Yes she was Gordon." John said and they both blushed slightly.

"I think she may have been something more." Jeff said. Gordon had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes. I may have been." Stephanie replied yawning.

"Thank you for you help." Jeff acknowledged.

"That is quite alright Mr Tracy."

"Are you alright John. Did you get hurt in any way?" Jeff asked, worried about his second eldest son.

"Well I have a sprained, possibly broken ankle and no head injuries. I will have to take a trip to the hospital tomorrow to get checked over."

"Alright John. Look after yourself alright." Jeff said.

"Yeah John maybe some beauty sleep with brighten your features for a miss girlie there." Gordon stated, with a sense of humor, indicating Stephanie who was drifting off on Johns shoulder.

"Dad can you punch Gordon for me?" John asked.

"Even better. I ground him for you too." Jeff said cheekily.

"Hey." Gordon said as Jeff punched his arm lightly. "It's because I'm redhead isn't it?"

"No Gordy. You know we all love you, even if we mistake you for a tomato sometimes." John said sarcastically.

"Oh geeze Johnny I feel so loved." Gordon mumbled.

"I better be heading to bed. It's 11:30pm here." John said.

"Goodnight John." Jeff said.

"Night dad, night Gords. Love you."

"Love you too Johnny." Gordon said before cutting the line.

John sighed putting the communicator to the side. He looked down at the figure beside him and smiled. Stephanie had fallen asleep on his shoulder. John carefully slid her head down onto his lap and kissed her cheek. She visually relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, before falling asleep himself.

A little while later Stephanie found herself on Johns lap. She twisted around and looked into his angelic face. He was fast asleep, but he had his hand resting on her head. _'He must have been stroking my hair before falling asleep. And I thought wrong. I thought I would never see him again and that he wouldn't remember me. But he did. Yet I think I am falling in love with him. Again. But there forms a problem. My so called boyfriend, Jamie is in my way. Maybe John could help me? Nah. There is no use in bringing him into it. If he asks then I will tell him. I am not going to lie to someone who is willing to listen.'_ She smiled and entwined her hand with his other hand before falling fast asleep on him again.

* * *

John woke to find Stephanie curled up in his lap, with her fingers linked with his. He smiled and watched her breathing. He ran his free hand though her long, silky brown hair - which was a chestnut colour - and hummed softly. _'She must have woken up. I am surprised her movements didn't wake me up, considering I am a light sleeper, the complete opposite to Virgil. I must have been so tired, she didn't wake me up. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. She is so beautiful. Her eyes, those sparkly, emerald green eyes, are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Gosh, I think I could be falling for her. Again. She is the girl of my dreams, but she probably already has a boyfriend who loves her. Ah well.. She did look a bit nervous when we were out in the hall way... Maybe I should ask her if there is something wrong. That reminds me I have to get another hotel card and somehow get to the hospital.'_

Stephanie stirred and looked straight up in Johns blue orbs. He smiled back and caressed her cheek. "Morning John."

"Good Morning Steph. Sleep well?"

"No. Unfortunately not."She said sitting up, but not moving off Johns lap.

"Nightmares?"

"Well, you can put it that way." She replied, with her voice shaking slightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" John asked, not wanting her to feel scared or upset.

"I think so."

"Take it at any pace you like." There's that line. John says the same thing when he is talking to a brother who is in distress. He likes to chat and comfort people. His brothers call him the peacemaker. He just sits and listens quietly, thinking of any advice he could give.

"Well... It all started a month or two after we broke up last year.. This guy Jamie, took me out on a couple of dates and yeah he was a nice guy and all that. We started dating and stuff and he was really nice in the beginning.. But then things turned bad. He started to b-be-beat me." She said shuddering at the last statement.

John wrapped his arm around Stephanie, as she had tears running down her cheeks. She turned into his chest, at his touch and cried openly. He immediately enveloped his arms around her. He rubbed her back with soothing circles whispering inspiring words into her ear. She cried out all of her pain onto Johns shoulder. Her role model in life was there for her once again.

'_Maybe he will help me through this. I hope he can get me out of this. I don't think I could take much more of it. I know one thing for sure. I should have never let John go.'_

_'Poor Stephanie. Who would have the nerve to beat their girlfriend. If she wants my help. Then I will help. I don't want her to feel alone, scared or sad. I want her to be happy and she should be able to have her own rights. She needs to get out of this relationship, before all turns sour. I hate to think that this idiot has beaten her. The guilt is building inside of me. I should have never let her go.'_

"I want to break up with him John but he won't let me." Stephanie whispered, with her head on Johns shoulder. "He was the one who... Mugged you John."

"Oh Steph. You poor thing. You want me to help you get out of this?"

"If you could please John." She said.

"Of course I will. But help me get to a hospital first." John said smiling.

"Thank you John." She replied and kissed his cheek.

John had an arm around Stephanie's shoulders and the other against the wall. Stephanie had an arm around his waist and one resting on his hand. _'Man Stephanie sure is strong.'_It took them no more than 5 minutes to get to reception. They moved towards the desk. Everyone looked up and smiled at the two.

"Good morning sir and madam. What can I do for you?"

"My name is John Tracy. Last night I was robbed and my hotel card was stolen. My room number is 2407."

"I am sorry to hear that Mr Tracy. I will set you up with a new one. Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Replied Stephanie

"Here you go Mr Tracy. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thanks Stephanie." John said as they got out of the taxi at the hospital.

"It is quite alright John."

"I want you to get checked over too."

"Ok. But I want to stay with you."

"Pretend to be my girlfriend then. It's the only way they will keep us together."

"Ok John." She replied, helping him to get inside.  
They approached the emergency department at Royal Prince Alfred Hospital, and to their surprise, it was empty. The was one staff member manning the desk but that was all.

"Can I help you?" Asked the kind lady from behind the desk.

John sat into a chair and replied, "Yes. I am John Tracy. My girlfriend here Stephanie, and I got injured yesterday. Would you be able to check over us please?" Stephanie sat in the chair next to him and they linked hands.

"Sure thing Mr Tracy. Would you like me to organize a room for both of you together?"

"If that is possible then yes." He replied smiling.

"Follow me this way."

"Excuse me miss, but I physically can't. I have a suspected broken ankle."

"Sorry I should have asked. I will bring the gurney over and we will head for the X-Ray room. John pulled himself up onto the portable bed.

They started to walk through the hospital towards the X-Ray room. Stephanie walked beside John, not letting go of his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. John was taken in for his X-rays. He came back out and smiled reassuringly at Stephanie. She smiled back before she was taken in for her x-rays. When she came out, she found John waiting for her. She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and he could tell that she was scared. He whispered words of encouragement into her ear, not letting go of her. The hospital staff watched the young couple, smiling. They were taken back to a private hospital room that had two beds in it. John was put into one and Stephanie took a seat next to him. They left the two to talk in private while they looked over the results.

"Are you alright Steph?" John asked.

"No." She replied sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"I am scared. Scared he's going to come after me." Tears started to tumble down her soft, delicate cheeks.

"Aww Stephie. Come here." He shuffled over and she sat next to him on the bed. She turned into his chest once more hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Soon after, a nurse came in. Neither one moved position.

"Mr Tracy. You have accumulated a broken ankle, we will need to plaster it. But we will also give you a special boot so you don't have sit down every 5 minutes. For the first few hours or so, we recommend that you would use crutches. After that, start to walk small amounts without them. In a week or two you won't need crutches anymore."

"Thank you miss. Was there any problems with my girlfriend?"

"Miss Hudgens has a fractured left wrist. We will have to get that plastered as well." Stephanie visually tensed in John's arms.

"You will be alright Steph. I promise." He whispered cradling her gently. "Miss would it be possible if my girlfriend was only seen by female doctors and nurses? She has been through a bad experience recently, and I don't want her to be upset when I am not with her."

"Of course Mr Tracy. Can you come lie down on this bed Miss Hudgens and I will take you down to the medical room." The nurse said calmly. Stephanie nodded, but before she left, John squeezed her hand and smiled.

He gently nudged her in the direction of the bed and whispered, "It will be alright. I promise."

"Ok." She said as she lay down on the other bed. The nurse smiled and wheeled her out of the room. Another doctor came in and took John off to be plastered.

* * *

About 2 hours passed before the young couple were reunited. Stephanie's arm was in a sling and a lime green cast. She walked into the room where John was asleep. John's leg was propped up on top of some pillows. He had a green and blue cast. Next to him was a boot looking type thing, which was to put on when he went out and a pair of crutches. Stephanie walked over and ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually, he woke up and gazed into Stephanie's beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hey Steph. How's your arm?"

"It's alright. And your leg?"

"It's been better." He said and smiled.

"I am sorry about before..."

"Why is that?"

"I shouldn't have been so scared."

"It's alright to be scared. I may look big and brave, but I tell you, I can be as scared as a cat over water."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Remember my childhood fear?"

"No.. Oh wait yes. Escalators and lifts. I remember that. We had to take the stairs every time because you were so scared."

"See. I am a big chicken." Stephanie laughed.

" Can we go back to the hotel and finish this mornings conversation?"

"Of course we can, once we have been discharged."

* * *

The pair finally made it back to the hotel. They went into Stephanie's room and sat down on the lounge together.

"What is bothering you?" John asked as he was taking off his special boot.

"Everything."

"Ok. Why don't you explain a bit more of this Jamie guy. It will be the only way to make you feel better."

"Why do you always know the right thing to say John?"

"Lots of practice with four brothers."

"Ok so you already know that he has been hurting me. About 3 months ago I had enough. I wanted to leave him ever so desperately. I even moved to my apartment in New York to try and get him off my tail. But he still found me. I tried to file a police charge against him but no one wanted to listen to me. No one ever does."

"I am now." He said squeezing her arm.

"He started getting worse. I was forced to be in a fake relationship with him around everyone and if I ever mucked up he would take me home then beat me again. He would follow my every move and I could not leave home without him yelling at me. I am not surprised I have a fractured wrist now. I decided to come here for a holiday. I told him I was going to work, but I was actually heading here. He soon caught on though and came looking for me. He found me yesterday and he has been bugging me ever since. I locked him out of my room and I hid there until that night. That's when I came out and found you. I saw him beating you up. Once he had gone I came to help you."

"No wonder you have been really scared. I won't ever do that to you. I promise."

"I know you won't John, but I need to get him out of my life."

"I will help. I am not going to leave you alone during this process."

"Thank you John. My hero." She said and kissed his cheek.

John's phone rang. "It's my dad. He would love to speak to you."

"Ok John."

"John Tracy speaking."

"Hey John it's dad. How did the hospital trip go." Jeff said.

"I ended up with a leg in plaster for twelve weeks. Stephanie has a fractured wrist that her ex-boyfriend gave her."

"Hello Stephanie. Sorry to hear about your arm."

"Hey Mr Tracy and its quite alright." she said.

"Say Stephanie. Would you like to come and visit the island sometime in the near future? I am sure that the boys would love to see you again." Jeff asked Stephanie.

"Sure thing Mr Tracy. I would do anything to spend a day away from the press."

"You are always welcome here."

"Thank you Mr Tracy."

"What about that family business dad?"

"I know we can trust her, so when she comes here then you can tell her."

"Thanks dad."

"Anymore information on who mugged you?"

"We know who mugged me dad,"

"Who was it?"

"My ex, Jamie. I am sorry Mr Tracy"

"That is quite alright Stephanie. You are not in control of his actions. It seems you have been having problems with your ex?"

"Yes Mr Tracy. He used to beat me. John saved me from his clutches."

"I am sorry to hear that Stephanie. Do you live in Washington DC still?"

"No. I moved to New York 3 months ago."

"Yes. It is a wonderful place. I love it there. Say, the boys are coming up to say hi to you John."

"It would be fun to wind them up dad." John said.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I'm in." Jeff said. He glanced to his left.

"Quick Stephanie. Get out of view they are coming in!" Jeff said in a hushed whisper. Stephanie slid down and now rested with her head against John's chest. John moved the communicator up a bit so she was completely out of view. He stroked her hair gently.

"Hey John, what's up?" Came Scott's voice over the line.

"Hey Scott. What's up is my ankle. I broke it. And no I don't need you to come get me Scott. Yes I can guess what your thinking because you are my brother." Stephanie giggled and found Johns hand covering her mouth playfully.

"Who's there John?" Gordon asked.

"Aliens."

"John seriously who is it?" Virgil asked. John purposely looked down at Stephanie and winked.

"Hang on a sec. - I will be a minute. I am on the phone. - ah sorry about that." John said. Stephanie fought back another giggle. John suppressed his laughter when he saw the looks on his brother's faces. "What?"

"Who was that?" Jeff asked, playing along.

"Oh it was just my best friend dad. I just bumped into her in the cafe. I was gonna tell you before but my brothers burst in before I could."

"Wait. You said her. Is she a girl?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. She is my best friend."

"Since when?" Gordon asked.

"Since like a long time ago."John replied.

"How long have you know this girl?" Scott asked. _'Great. Now they are all bombarding me with questions.'_

"Well. I can say more than 5 years."

"What's her name?" Virgil asked, trying to guess who he was with.

"Oh come on guys. You know who it is." They all sat in deep thought. Besides Jeff of course.

"Do you know something dad?" Scott asked, seeing a cheeky smile pass between him and John.

"Yes I do. Not telling you though." Jeff said.

"Should we give them a clue?" John asked Stephanie who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Sure thing John." She said, as a clue.

"Was that her voice?"

"Yes Scooter. It's me. Come on use your big brains." Stephanie said.

Alan's fingers suddenly snapped. All turned and looked at him. "It's Stephanie Hudgens. She is the only one who has the nerve to call us by our nicknames."  
Stephanie popped up and smiled. "You are right there Alan."  
The other boys dropped their mouths in shock.  
"Hey close your mouths unless you want flies in there." Jeff said laughing.

"Didn't you two go to the formal together or something." Virgil asked. Both John and Stephanie nodded their heads.

Steph groaned out in pain. "Stupid arm."

"You alright Stephie?" John asked.

"My arm is giving me some grief. I think I need some sleep. Good night boys and Mr Tracy."

"Good night Stephanie." They all replied.

"Night John." She said.

"Good night." John replied. She left to change into her pjs.

"Wait. Wasn't she your girlfriend last year John?" Gordon exclaimed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." John said smiling.

"You two would make a cute couple." Virgil said. Scott nodded in agreement.

"I have got to go dad. I am asleep on my feet here."

"Night John."

"Good night all." The call ended.

Stephanie reappeared. She came over to him. "I think we should get you back to your room John."

"Yeah. I am really tired." He said putting his boot on.

"Good night. Johnny."

"Good night Stephanie. Shall I come and walk you to breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes please." She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug and she kissed his cheek. John smiled gratefully when she handed him his crutches. They exchanged phone numbers before both retired to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:** _Unfortunately, I do not own the famous Thunderbird crew. I only claim my OC, Stephanie._

* * *

Stephanie shot up, hitting her head on the bed post. She had sweat dripping off her face like rain drops. The bed sheets were all messed up. She looked at the clock and it read, 2:30am. '_I think I should go see John. I am scared.'_She grabbed her dressing gown. She went across to his room quietly. She rang his doorbell.

"Hello. Oh Hi Steph. What's wrong honey?" John asked when he opened his door. Stephanie's face was bright red and she had tear strained cheeks.

"I had a nightmare Johnny. I'm scared." She whispered. John instantly brought her into a warm and loving hug. Steph was grateful and she felt safe when she was with him.

"It will be ok soon. I promise."

"I hope so."

"Do you need me to take you back to your room or would you like to stay here?"

"Can I stay? I feel a trillion times safer in your arms."

"Of course you can Steph. Come on we should get some sleep." John kept his arms around Stephanie and led her back to the bed. She rested her head on his muscular chest. John cradled her fractured arm, humming softly. She slowly drifted off into the land of dreams. She visually relaxed and her breathing evened out. He soon fell asleep too. Both rested peacefully in one another's company.

* * *

Stephanie was the first to wake, finding herself still in Johns arms. It took her a moment to remember how she got here. She checked the time. _'Gosh 9:00 already! I better wake John otherwise we will miss breakfast.'_She turned and gazed into Johns face. She tapped Johns cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning John, breakfast will be finished soon. So we better get a move on."

"Ok then. I shall take you back to your room. Or do you want to have a shower in here?"

"I think I will go back to my room."

"I walk you then." They both put their dressing gowns on and walked across to Stephanie's room. They paused at the door. She walked in but turned and hugged John first. John smiled and returned to his room, not noticing the man lurking in the shadows.

_'That crazy idiot thinks he can take her from me! It is obvious the she is cheating on me. She is falling for the Tracy billionaire. My goodness. I will show her.'_

John returned 15 minutes later to shouting. He ran - well actually, hobbled - as fast as he could into her room. Her door had been left open slightly. She was lying there on the floor and all her pyjamas were ripped. She had tear stained cheeks and looked very pale. A man was standing over her. He was advancing on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked. They both looked up at him. Stephanie had relief flash across her face.

"I am here on a holiday with my girlfriend." Jamie replied

"No. She is not your girlfriend. You are hurting her. Leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Tracy." Jamie said angrily.

"You want me to stay out of this Stephanie?" She shook her head. "Right." John hobbled straight up to Jaime and floored him in one swift punch. "I may be injured but that won't stop me from helping my friend."

"Stephanie, Get out. Leave. Don't come back. I will get you back one day." Jamie shouted from the floor. John wrapped an arm around Stephanie and they left quickly.

They went back into Johns room. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. "I think we will eat breakfast in here."

They ordered the food. Stephanie became very attached to John, as she was terrified of everyone but him. She was even scared of the hotel staff, when they brought the breakfast in.

"Steph what's wrong?" John asked softly.

"I'm scared." Stephanie whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"Of what?" Johns concern was increasing.

"Jamie. He is ruining my life. I can't live like this anymore."

"Oh Steph. It's ok. Your safe with me. I will never do that to you."

"I know you won't John. I have done one thing in my life that I regret."

"What is that honey?"

"Leaving you."

"I regret that myself. I should have never left you. I left you trapped."

"John it's ok. It's not your fault."

"I am sorry."

"John. It's alright. Its in the past. I missed you though." She said hugging him.

"Yeah I missed you a lot too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

John and Stephanie had been in love once before. They told each other everything. The day of their school formal, Jeff had told the Tracy brothers that IR was ready to be launched. John was excited and disappointed at the same time. He was in love with Steph but wanted to help his father. Stephanie was in a spot of bother too. She had been offered a trainee's job at NASA. She knew John worked there as a trainee, but his course finished the same week she would start. She had told him this, a week after the school formal. They both agreed a long distance relationship wouldn't work. For days after their break up, they both restrained themselves to just their rooms. Neither one let on about the reason for their anti-socialness.

"I missed so much John. I was in my room, crying, for days."

"I missed you more. Although I hate to admit, I was pretty devastated about leaving you and I was cut up for weeks after that. I wished we never had to end it."

"Aww John. That is really sweet. I agree with you too." Stephanie whispered, caressing his cheek. He smiled.

"Was that man who was in your room today, Jamie?" John asked.

"Yes." Stephanie said quietly.

"How did he get in?"

"The doorbell rang just after I shut it. I thought it was you and when I opened it I quickly realized it wasn't. I tired to shut the door, but he forced his way in."

"What did he do to you, angel?"

"He floored me more than once. He said that I was cheating on him. He tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. He started beating me up for a while. He was about to try and kiss me again when you walked in."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Are you ok? You are pretty bruised."

"I think I shall live but my hand aches."

"Here let me take a look." John gently took her arm and checked over it. "Hmm I would say keep it to minimal use."

"Ok then. Man I look horrible." Stephanie said looking over herself.

"You want a new shirt? I can grab you one of mine."

"Yes please. Thanks John." John got up and wandered over to his bag. He was now getting used to walking short distances, using the boot, without crutches.

"Here you go. A nice calm blue."

"Can you help me put it on? I can't exactly do it myself."

"Er. Sure honey if you really don't mind."

"Please John. I am not feeling too good right now and I don't have much energy left in me."

"Ok then." John carefully put his t-shirt over her, then slid the ripped one off her. "There we go."

"Thanks Johnny." She said.

"I think you should sleep for a bit honey. You look really pale."

"Yeah I think I might take a nap." John lifted her up in his arms and walked her over to the bed. He gently placed her onto it and covered her with the sheets. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I am just going to call my dad in the other room. Ok?" Stephanie nodded and let her eyes slide close.

"John Tracy calling Jeff Tracy."

"Hey John, Jeff here."

"Hey dad."

"How are you holding up over there?"

"There was another problem earlier today..."

"Care to explain John?"

"Ok then. Stephanie had a fight with her ex-boyfriend and he told her to leave. So I invited her into my room. I leant her some of my things as her ex wouldn't let her take anything. Not even her phone or wallet. I hope I did right." John said feeling anxious about his fathers reply.

"Of course you did right John. I am going to wire some extra money into your account, so you can buy Stephanie a few changes of clothes. Maybe she can come stay a night at the island on her way over to France."

"Thanks dad. Yeah maybe a day without any strangers hounding her will do her good."

"I will call in the evening, around 9:30pm your time."

"FAB dad. Send my love to my ghastly brothers too." John said teasingly.

"Oh but of course John."

"Thanks again dad."

"It's quite alright. Bye."

"See ya."

John came back to Stephanie, who managed to get back into a peaceful slumber. 'Gosh look at the time. Hmm... I think I'll order a in room lunch.. For two.' He looked over the menu and picked out Stephanie's favourite meal. When it arrived, he brought it over to Steph. He ran his fingers though her chestnut brown hair until she woke.

"Mmm. John?"

"I got you some lunch." He said helping her sit up.

"Thanks." She replied rubbing her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Cheese toasties! My favourite. Thanks Johnny."

"It is my pleasure honey." They both munched on their toasties.

"I remember the song that you wrote for me back in our school years. I take with me everywhere. Well not anymore." She said, sadness coating her voice at her last statement.

"I take with me everywhere too. I 'll go and get it." He searched though his bags and soon found it. "Here it is."

"It is still my favourite song in the world."

"Do you still sing and play?"

"Yeah but not as much as we used to."

"Oh those good old days. Hey you up to heading out this arvo?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I was going to take you shopping. But it's alright. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Aw thanks John. Could we go tomorrow maybe? I'm still a tad scared because every time I step outside, Jamie is always watching my every move."

"Sure thing. My dad has invited you to stay the night on our island on your way to France. You up for it?"

"Ok. Thanks John." Stephanie started to read over the song John wrote for her, and it brought tears to her eyes.

John grabbed his iPad and opened the piano app. He passed it to her and she began to play the song. John sang the lyrics and Stephanie started to smile. They soon slipped out of the world, and they were only paying attention to each other. Just like the old times. They were in another world, that nobody could explain. It only contained John and Stephanie, who just sung out to their hearts content. This, was their hidden talent. John never told his family about his singing ability. Neither did Stephanie. The song ended, and Stephanie moved over to John and she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him - well as best she could with an arm in a cast - humming softly. John just hugged her back and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"John, I think I could do with a little walk downstairs." Stephanie said, as the movie they were watching ended.

"Alright then. How about grabbing a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah Johnny. But my pyjama shorts are not looking great." She replied, glancing down at herself.

"I will see what I can do." John said, moving towards his bag. He came back over with a pair of his army pants in his hands. "Here. I know they will be a little bit big, but at least you can wear something."

"Can you help again. Please?"

"Sure thing." Every muscle in Stephanie's body was protesting against her will. Soon enough, they managed to swap the torn shorts for Johns long pants, rolling the bottom of them up.

"Thanks John."

"No problem. Now shall we go and seek some hot beverages?"

"Sure. Lets go." They walked out and John decided to not use his crutches.

Stephanie and John sat quietly alone. Stephanie was struggling drink her Hot chocolate. So, she sat there, letting John help her to sip on her drink. They both kept glancing towards the piano that stood out in the middle of the room. The waiter spotted them and smiled.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am? I see you looking at the piano. Would you like to play it?" Asked the waiter politely.

"You want to Steph?"

"Sure."

They made their way to the piano and sat on the seat together. Stephanie began to play various songs, with John humming along. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they smiled at each other. Neither one noticed a small crowd form in the café area. Stephanie fingers flew over the keys, just as good, even better than they had the previous year. Her last song ended and the crowd applauded. They both smiled and blushed a little. Each member of the crowd came up and said how fantastic they were, and none of them noticed that they were actually famous. The final person came up but this time, it was someone they both knew.

"You never told me of your piano playing ability." The man glowered.

"What would be the point in that?"Stephanie replied evenly.

The man mumbled something before speaking up clearly, "I see you have fallen for the billionaire."

"Why yes. Maybe I have, once again. He is twice the man you will ever be Jamie. I don't care that he is a billionaire and I wouldn't care if he was the lowest person in society. The only thing that matters, is that he loves me." John was touched by her words. He was also surprised to hear that she could be falling for him again. He inwardly agreed, thinking the same of her.

"He will show true colours one day and you will realise I was the best you ever had." Jamie shouted, stepped forward and slapped Stephanie on the face before storming off. Stephanie turned into John and hugged him dearly. He just tighten his grip around her waist slightly and rocked back and forth. She fell asleep on his chest. He smiled. 'Now how am I supposed to get her back to our room? Right. My injury doesn't matter at this moment in time. I will just pick her up like a little kid in my arms.'

John brought his arm up to her shoulders and placed one under her knees. He then slid the piano chair back and rose, tightening his grip around her. Her head now rested on his shoulder. Everyone in the room caught sight of what he was doing and smiled. John ordered for two slices of cake to be sent to his room, with Stephanie still in his arms. She weighted nothing in comparison to his brothers, who he was lifting when they got injured. The people in the café watched as he went out, suddenly realising who he was and who the girl in his arms was. They smiled and watched as he paused for a moment and he kissed the top of her head. A mixture of "aww ain't that cute," and "They make a cute couple," came from the room. A kind hotel employee came over and pressed the lift button for John. He stood and waited in the middle of the foyer, unawares of anyone looking at him and smiling.

Stephanie woke and looked into Johns bright, aqua blue eyes. "It's ok Steph. No need to panic. I am here. I am holding you."

"Johnn?" Stephanie was extremely tired and exhausted.

"Shush Angel. Just go back to sleep." She nodded but she lifted her head slightly and kissed Johns cheek. John smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Another series of "aww" came from various parts of the room but John nor Stephanie took any notice of it. Instead they headed into the lift. The employee pressed the button that would take them to the floor where their room was located. John mouthed a thanks and smiled as the door slid shut.

* * *

They made their way quietly back up to Johns room. Luckily, they didn't bump into Stephanie's ex. John opened the door and placed Stephanie on the bed. She was awake, but she had a headache. Their treats soon arrived. They ate their cake in peaceful quiet.

"John, could I use the shower?"

"Of course you can." He politely let her borrow his soap and shower gel, and lent her a spare toothbrush and some toothpaste. He also gave her his hair comb and left her to have a shower. He told her that he was going to read in the other room and to yell out if she wanted him. His mind was left wondering about his ex-girlfriend. _'Wow we. She sure is cute. Even cuter than last time we met. Her sparkly eyes and brunette hair suit her perfectly. Ah... O-oh I think I am falling in love with her once more... Nah scrap that, I am falling in love with her again.'_  
_'Man, John sure is a hottie. He is even cuter now than what he was the last time I saw him. I am falling in love with the man, who caught my attention, ever since the moment I met him. Again.'_

Stephanie wandered out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her. "John," she called out.  
"Mmm?" He replied from the other room.

"This may sound stupid, but I don't have any clothes to sleep in." She stated, poking her head around the door.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want. Take your pick."

"Thank you John." She reappeared in Johns favourite navy blue shirt. She walked over to where he was reading a book, and tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked up into her shining emerald green eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you are a kind and handsome young man?"

"Sadly no."

"I just did John." She said kissing his cheek. John started to blush. Then he spoke up.

"Stephanie... You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said stroking the back of her hand.

"Oh John," was all she managed before breaking down in tears. That was the first time in her life, that someone actually said that to her.

"Come here." John murmured quietly as she collapsed into his arms. He just sat there and cradled her head, until her sobs came to a stop.

"Sorry about that." She said gesturing towards his now soaked shoulder.

"Nah forget about it."

"You are too kind." She replied leaning in so they were inches apart. "You saved me today and you repaired my broken heart with your gentleness and friendliness." She whispered. A short silence fell before she spoke again.

"John, I think... I am falling in love with you again..." She whispered.

"Me too. I know I am falling in love with you Stephie. My Angel." He replied, with his reassuring smile plastered on his face.

"My hero." Stephanie said closing the gap between them and kissing him. He did kiss her back gently, but pulled away a few seconds later, not wanting to force her into anything, like Jamie did.

"I think it's time to sleep now. We have a big day planned for tomorrow." John said, picking her up and walking towards the bed. She climbed in and John kissed her forehead before making to leave. She grabbed his hand.

"John. Stay with me please. You make me feel safe."

"Sure thing." He said, lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Good night John." She said, snuggling into his strong and comforting arms.

"Good night Stephanie. My special Angel." They both were fast asleep before the clock striked 12.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter. This wasn't in my original Story.

* * *

Stephanie Hudgens and John Tracy arrived at the breakfast buffet around 9am. John grabbed two plates and filled each with some bacon, scrambled egg, toast and a piece of fruit. Stephanie grabbed two glasses of juice and ordered two hot chocolates.  
"Thanks John." Stephanie said, when John cut her bacon for her, making it easier to eat with one arm.

"No problem." They ate in peaceful silence. Their hot beverages soon came, and they chatted for a while.

"How is your training at NASA going Steph?"

"It's pretty good. I have a month off, which is why I'm here. I go up every two months. I just love it in space."

"Me too. I love it up there."

"I wish we could go up together in space like we did before."

"Yeah that was a really good experience. You are still the youngest ever to leave the earths atmosphere and to walk on the moon."

"I am really proud of my achievement. Yours too. Youngest male."

"Yes. I am too." They finished off their hot drinks.

* * *

"Do you think we can go look around at the shops now?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"I will be because you are with me John." John smiled. "Ok. I am ready."

"Alright." He picked up his crutch. They took the lift to lower ground level. Stephanie took the lead and John stayed one step behind her. They reached the sliding door. It opened. Stephanie hesitated and took a deep breath. She looked up at John. He just smiled. Slowly, she stepped out onto the little side street. Stephanie looked up at John.

"Thanks John. You're the best."

"No problems sweetie."

"Can we... Can we go to China town?"

"Of course. Would you like to walk or get a taxi?"

"Let's take a long peaceful walk."

"You know where you are going?"

"I'll take us the back way, where it is quiet."

"Lead the way." John said cheerfully. Stephanie took them through the back streets of the city.

"Wow. It is so peaceful." John whispered.

"Yes. I found this by accident. Hardly anyone comes down here. It may take a extra half hour or so but there is no one about."

"Well, that will be a good thing."

"There is a cute little cafe about 20 minutes walk from here. Would you like to have lunch there?"

"Sounds like a plan. Lead on."

They stopped at the cafe for lunch.

"Hi there. Table for two?" The waiter asked.

"Yes please." John replied.

"Certainly. Take a seat." The waiter showed them to a window seat. It was in the back corner. It was a square table with fancy type chairs. The chairs were placed close to each other, rather than opposite. To be honest with you, they looked rather comfy. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"I'll have a lemonade. Would you like a drink Steph?"

"I'll have a glass of water thanks,"

"Sure." The waiter wandered towards the kitchen.

"Wow. It's quiet in here today." Stephanie said to John.

"Yes. It's only us at the moment. How did you find this little cute place?"

"A friend told me about it. I come here every time I am in Australia."

"Nice. I love coming to Sydney. For many reasons as such."

"Me too. It is very peaceful."

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. They both nodded their heads.

"I think I will get a cheese, ham and pineapple melt." Stephanie said.

"Hmm. I'm going to try the small chicken burger with chips." John added.

"Good choice. That's delicious." Stephanie stated, smiling sweetly.  
The waiter left then returned with their drinks. John mouthed a thank you.

"So what have you been up to, since we last met?" Stephanie asked.

"I have written some books and I helped my youngest brother with some assignments he had."

"I have all of your books. I bought them on my iPad. I wanted to get the hard copies of them but I couldn't afford them."

"Aww sweetie. At least you got to read them. And you have met the author of them." 'I'll give them to her for her birthday.'

"Yeah I guess."

"What is your favourite book?"

"Ahh... It would have to be Spacewalk: my journey to the moon. By yourself of course."

"That's my favourite too."

They sat in a peaceful silence for few moments. Stephanie has something playing in her mind. _'Should I ask. Should I not. Hmm. Yes or no.'_ She must of had a confused look on her face, because John looked at her puzzled.  
"Are you alright Steph?" He asked putting his hand over hers.

"Oh. Umm. Yeah.. Just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Just remembering us. I miss us being together.."

"Aww. Me too."

"I've been thinking... A lot... And do you think..." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "We could maybe get back together?"

John was a tad shocked by her question. He thought and smiled. "I don't see why not." Stephanie had a big grin on her face. John reached over and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He caressed her cheek gently. Their heads moved closer and closer, until their lips met in a gentle but loving kiss.

The waiter was walking to them with the food they had ordered but stopped in his tracks. He smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"Could you keep these two plates warm. The pair who ordered them are tied up in the present moment."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, outside came a mysterious figure. He spoke in a evil tone. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems that billionaire and my ex are kissing. This will be good material to gain back on. Let me just take a little video and some pictures too. Ah perfect. Better disappear before they see me." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Back inside, John and Stephanie came apart. "You're so charming Mr Tracy."

"And you are a princess, Miss Hudgens." They both giggled. The waiter brought their food over.

"One small chicken burger for you sir, and a cheese, ham and pineapple melt for you miss. Enjoy."

"Mmm. This is good." John said.

"Delicious." Stephanie reached over and grabbed a chip from Johns plate. John grinned and she giggled. John moved some chips over to her plate.

"Thanks John."

"No problem."

* * *

John and Stephanie made it to China Town at 1pm. But instead of blending in with the crowd, they were bombarded with people from all directions who were holding cameras which were snapping away. Reporters were shouting. People crowded them wanting their autographs.  
John pulled up Stephanie's hood. Then he pulled her back gently with him until they reached a wall. Finally, he stood in front of her, protectively.

"Leave us alone!" John shouted at the top voice. He was ignored.

"Are you two a new couple?" A reported asked.

"What makes you think that?" John snapped.

"This photo." The reporter waved the photo in his face. John snatched out of his hands. It was a picture of them from only half an hour before, kissing in the cafe. Johns face was glowing red from anger. A side to John that you rarely see. He stuffed the photo in his pocket.

"Get away from us and leave us alone!" John shouted once more. His hands clenched into fists.

"Can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked. John felt a tad sorry so he bent down and signed her book.

"Can I have hers too?" John passed the book to Stephanie and she signed it. She bent down next to John.

"Here you go sweetie." John scanned though the crowd once more. His eye caught into a pair who were standing at the back. The tallest female had long, blonde and gorgeous locks with bold blue eyes, and the other girl, quite likely her daughter, had thick copper locks with emerald green orbs. She looked exactly like Gordon. John felt a shiver down his spine. Somehow or another, they seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey reporters! We are famous too. Come and look at us!" The blonde girl shouted. All the reporters turned and immediately snapped pictures of them. John grabbed Stephanie's hand, and they ran out of sight. One of the reporters saw them run off, so they quietly slipped away themselves.

When the reporter reached John and Stephanie, he immediately began filming.

"Are you alright Stephie?" John asked.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine John. Really I am." Stephanie replied entwining her hands with his.

John was about to say something when she put a finger to his lips. "John. I know what you going to say. I know you so well. I have dated you since grade 8 don't forget. You know me so well yourself. I am absolutely, positively fine. Now will this prove that I'm fine?" Not letting John answer, she cupped his cheeks, and pulled him close for a loving kiss. After a minute or two, they came apart.

"Fine. You win. Lets go." John said pretending to be grumpy. But upon seeing Stephanie's triumphant grin, he broke out in a a big smile. She grabbed his hand and they walked towards their hotel.

The reporter stopped his recording and grinned. _'Finally, I have a juicy story that will go and spread across the whole wide world in under 24 hours.'_ He walked out but was stopped in his tracks.  
"And you are?" The blonde female asked.

"Nobody ma'am." He replied shakily.

"What were you doing down the corridor where our friends were? With a camera?" The younger girl asked.  
The reporter didn't answer her question. "You look like Gordon Tracy. Miss Sasha Evans."

"Answer my question." She growled.

"I was filing John Tracy and Stephanie Hudgens. Nothing worth it happened." He lied. He suddenly realised something. "Are you the missing wife and daughter of Jefferson Tracy?"

The blonde glowered. "Our life, is none of your business. Delete that video."

"Okay fine. I will but I can only delete it back at work so please let me go."

"Go now."

"Mum, are we ever going to see our family again?" Sasha asked.

"Yes we will sweetie. But we have to get to New York first."

* * *

Back at Tracy Island...

"Dad, looks like John and Stephanie made the news." Scott said, as everyone gathered in the lounge  
"Oh no. Right. Let's see what is happening." Jeff asked.

**BREAKING NEWS**

_**"Good afternoon viewers. We have received word from one of our best reporters of Stephanie Hudgens and John Tracy being a couple."**_

"Oh my.. This could be bad.." Virgil whispered.

**_"We have some video footage from today. Listen carefully or you'll miss what they are saying."_**

The screen changed to China Town. In the corner of the screen, you could see John and Stephanie walking close to each other. As soon as they spotted the press, it was too late to turn around. They had been surrounded. John reached over and pulled up Stephanie's hood. He then pulled her back gently until  
they reached a wall before finally standing in front of her.

_"Leave us alone!" John shouted at the top voice. He was ignored._

_"Are you two a new couple?" A reported asked._

_"What makes you think that?" John snapped._

_"This photo." The reporter waved a photo in his face. John snatched out of his hands. Johns face was glowing red from anger. He stuffed the photo in his pocket._

_"Get away from us and leave us alone!" John shouted once more. His hands clenched into fists._

_"Can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked. John bent down and signed her book. "Can I have hers too?" John passed the book to Stephanie and she signed it. She bent down next to John._

_"Here you go sweetie."_

_"Hey reporters! We are famous too. Come and look at us!" Someone shouted. _The shot was cut.

**_"That was shot this afternoon at 1pm local time. They have seemingly disappeared out of sight. No one has seen the couple for the past 2 hours or so."_**

Jeff turned the TV off. The boys sat there with their mouths open. "So John has a girlfriend?" Alan asked.

"That's for John and Stephanie to answer, at some other time. Right now they are going to be mad, unhappy and angry at the press right now. No need to talk about this to them right now. First, we have to get them out of Sydney." Jeff said. His boys said no more and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and Stephanie arrived in their hotel room and plonked onto the sofa in one another's arms.  
"I'm sorry." John whispered.

"About what?" Stephanie asked.

"The press. I put you back into the spotlight with me. I'm sorry."

"John. I don't care about stupid media. You aren't in control of their actions. I understand that. I wouldn't care if the whole world knew of our relationship. I only care about you and being with you John. I lost you but you came back and we have reunited happily. Our lives will always be in the spotlight, because that is who we are. It is our identity. But it is not our world. My world has one person in it. You." By the time she has finished speaking, John had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Stephie, how do you always know how to make me so happy to have you in my life?" She left the question unanswered, but instead, kissed him passionately.

A few minutes later and the video phone started ringing. They came apart, and walked over and sat next to the phone. Stephanie kept out of sight.

"Hello. Can I ask who is calling please?" John asked politely before switching the video mode on.

"It's your father."

"Hey dad. I guess you know already..."

"So it's true? You and Stephanie are back together?"

"Yes dad. We are dating once more."

"Is she around?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She can speak to me as well. She is practically family."

"Stephie. Come over here. My dad would like to speak to you."

"Hi Mr Tracy." Stephanie said as she sat next to John.

"Hi Stephanie. I have known you for a long time. Please, call me Jeff."

"Okay."

"Congratulations to you both. You guys are such a cute couple. When you separated last year, my heart went out to you both."

"Dad..." John blushed.

"Oh great. Here comes trouble. Your brothers are coming to speak with you."

"Shall we wind them up again Stephie?"

"Let's do it."

"Disappear Steph. They are coming in now." Jeff whispered. She lay her head on Johns lap.

"So how is everything over there dad?" John asked, as of nothing ever happened.

"Things are great John. Oh look, your brothers have come to see you."

"Hey John." Came from his four brothers.

"Hey bro's what's up?"

"Your up John. All over the news." Scott said.

"Oh great." John mumbled.

"So ah.. What's the deal with you and Stephanie?" Virgil asked.

"What do you do mean,_ 'what's the deal_'." John asked, pretending to be dumb.

"Oh come on smarty pants. You know what I mean. You the smartest dude in this family. You skipped two grades at school."

"Stephanie and I are..."

"Are?" Gordon said.

"Are..." John replied.

"Are? Alan asked.

"Are..."

"Are what?" Scott mumbled.

"Are besties forever."

"Wrong answer!" Shouted Stephanie. Everyone burst into laughter. Once the laughter was under control, Stephanie popped up and moved her self onto the screen.

"His answer was correct, but mines better. The absolute truth is that John and I are... MEGA besties forever." She said giggling. John smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alan said.

"Well there is your answer boys." Jeff stated.

"I'm sorry dad but that's the wrong answer yet again." Virgil stated. "Well technically speaking, they are both correct but the conclusion that I have come to is that John and Stephanie, are in fact dating."

"Correct Answer!" John and Stephanie yelled and giggled over the line.

"Really?" Gordon asked.

"No. Of course we are." Stephanie said.

"Huh? Oh right... Man you guys are so smart."

"Not at all Gordon. Not at all. Its not like we both started school a year early and then skipped a grade, ending up in the top end of Scott's year." Stephanie said.

"Show off." Gordon muttered pretending to sulk.

"Gordon I'm sorry. You need a hug but I'm not there to give you one." Gordon smiled."Now that's better. I thought I was going to have to dye Johns hair pink to make you smile." John looked at her in horror. All the other boys laughed.

"Babe. I'm sorry it's only a joke." Stephanie said turning to John.

"I know. I know."

"Oh come on Johnny smiles for me smiles." He turned away giggling to himself.

"Jeff, you wouldn't happen to have some pink hair dye would you?"

"No, but I could get some. Why?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I was just wondering because I think I have to dye your 4 mischievous boys hair to make John smile again." The boys stopped laughing and looked at her confused. John chuckled to himself quietly.

"I am sure I can arrange some."

"What wrong with you boys?" Stephanie asked.

"First you want to dye Johns hair pink. And now instead your going to dye our pink?" Gordon exclaimed.

"I want my boyfriend to be happy not sad. Gordon. Especially when I'm the cause of it."

"Finally admits it." Scott stated.

"You lost me Scott."

"You actually admitted you are going out with ma bro."

"Oh I didn't realise the was illegal?!"

"I have no good comeback."

"Round one to Stephanie!" Alan declared.

"I'll be right back." Stephanie said.

"John, what's wrong? Wheres your smile gone?"

"I lost it."

"I'm going to make it come back. Close your eyes."

"No way."

"I'll tickle you." She said moving her hand towards his ribcage.

"Ok fine, they are closed now what?"

"Just wait." She leant in and kissed him once more.

"Uh... Are you guys there?" Someone called.

They came apart. John had the biggest grin on his face. "That's better."

"Good news boys. I don't have to dye your hair pink. John has got smile back,"  
Stephanie said. John reappeared.

"And how did he get it back? You didn't tickle him but you made him close his eyes." Scott wondered.

"Ask him."

"John, what did she do?" Virgil asked.

"My lips are sealed."

"Tell me John." Jeff said.

"Oh fine."

"So?"

"She kissed me." John whispered.

"What?" Everyone said. Stephanie laughed.

"Not saying it again."

"Psst.. John how do you make your brothers jealous?" She asked.

"The same way you make me smile." John replied.

"Oh really Mr space man?"

"Oh yes my space angel."

"Would you quit with your lovey dovey speech while I'm around please?" Gordon said. Everyone laughed.

"See ya John and Steph." All the Tracy's brother called.

"Bye," they called back.

"Hey dad, can I cut my holiday short and come home tomorrow?" John asked.

"Certainly. John. Would you like to come and visit the island Steph?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'll call you about 9:30 tomorrow morning John to confirm that you can fly back."

"Thanks dad. Bye."

"Bye Jeff."

"Goodbye John and Stephanie." The call ended.

John and Steph got changed into some pyjamas. They watched television for about an hour. "John, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Ok Angel." John pulled her in for a hug and a goodnight kiss. "I'm going to watch the end of this show and then I'll come join you for some well deserved rest."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Angel."

Stephanie climbed into bed and fell asleep straight away on her side. 10 minutes later, John walked into and gently crawled into bed. He wrapped an arm around Stephanie's torso and kissed her cheek. He too was fast asleep almost immediately.

Their peaceful sleep could be interrupted before the night is over.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning breeze passed through the city. Silence wouldn't be the word I would use for this freezing morning in Sydney harbor. In a warm hotel room, someone was being protected from the violent world. They screamed in their sleep. They woke their protecter and this person knew instantly who had screamed and could guess why. The person who screamed was tossing about the bed dangerously. Time to wake them up.

"Stephanie, angel, wake up." John begged, rubbing her shoulder. His hand moved up to her cheek, as she began to stir. Her exhausted emerald green eyes stared into Johns worried aqua blue ones. "Are you alright Stephie?"

"Nightmare." She whispered, sitting up and hugging John tightly.

"You will be ok baby." John said kissing the top of her head. Once again, she gave into her tears and sobbed on Johns chest. He rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm here Angel. I am not leaving you. Shush, calm down Stephie. You are safe." John kept up his constant stream on encouraging statements, and after a few minutes, she had calmed down. She was now rocking back in Johns comforting arms. They stayed like this for a long time.

* * *

5 hours later, John was still rocking Stephanie back and forth. He glanced down at her and noticed she had finally been able to fall asleep. His phone began to ring. He answered it quickly, knowing it was his father.

"Good morning John. Sleep well?"

"No. I don't think I will be able to fly back. I'm too tired."

"Why is that John?"

"Steph woke at about 4:30 because she had a nightmare. I have been up ever since, and I only managed to get her to sleep about 5 minutes ago."

"Ok then. Will you be able to get her dressed and ready for 10:00? Virgil and I will come get you."

"Yeah sure dad."

"Alright son. We will meet you at reception around 10:30."

"Sounds good. I shall pack my bags. See you soon dad."

"Good bye John."

John gently lay Stephanie back on the bed. She simply turned and fell into a deeper slumber. John got changed and packed his bags. He also put Stephanie's few belonging into his bags. He left out his army pants and army themed top for her. He moved his bags and crutches to the door. It was approaching 10 so John knew he had to awake Stephanie. To his luck, she was already awake.

"Johnny, I don't feel too good." She mumbled. John pressed a hand against her forehead. It was burning up.

"I think you have a fever sweetie. I will grab you a damp cloth." John went into the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth. He returned with it slightly damp and placed it across Stephs forehead.

"Thanks John."

"You need to get changed now Angel. Dad and Virge just landed." He caught her questioning look, "He rang before and I told him I was too tired to fly home. So they are picking us up. I think we should fly back with Virgil. He is the medic in our family."

"Ok John. Man am I feeling sick."

"You alright?"

"No. My muscles are protesting my every movement." She groaned.

"Here angel." John carefully pulled her up into his arms, and took her into the bathroom.

He sat her down on the table and made sure she was stable. He grabbed the clothes he picked out for her and another face cloth. He added soap to the cloth and gently washed off Stephanie's arms, legs and face. She smiled and let him look after her. She brushed her teeth herself, when he helped her over to the sink. They worked together to get herself changed. They then plodded back out to the bedroom. Stephanie sat in a chair, which was in front of the window, with magnificent views of Sydney Harbour. John grabbed his comb and some hair bands. Back, many years ago, Steph had taught John how to do her hair, as she had a sprained wrist and he wanted to help her as much as possible. It took him no more than 5 minutes to braid her hair nicely.

"Thanks John." Stephanie said smiling up at him.

"It's my pleasure honey." He squatted down to her level. "Feeling any better?"

"Much better, thanks to you." She said and pulled him in close for a loving kiss. John kissed her back as her arms snaked around his neck. Their special moment was broken when someone rang the doorbell.

John kissed her cheek before pulling back, and applying a damp cloth to her forehead, to answer the door. He opened the door to find a luggage porter along with his dad and Virgil.

"How's the leg?" Virgil asked.

"It's getting better. I can walk short distances without crutches."

"Did you forget us John?" His father queried.

"Sorry dad. I was helping Steph get ready. She seems to have a slight fever and well I will tell the rest later."

"That is quite alright John."

"Do you need me to check on her?" Virgil asked, seeming ready to go into full blown doctor mode, as he always was.

"You will have to ask her Virge. Come on this way."  
They wondered into the room and found Steph gazing out the window.

"Hey Steph," Virgil said walking over.

"Hey," she croaked out.

"Oo that doesn't sound to good. John said you might have a fever." She just nodded."May I?" She nodded again. Virgil took off the cloth and placed his cool hand against her head. "Oh dear Steph, I think you have a fever. You should take a rest on the way back. Ok?" He said replacing the cloth.

"Yeah. You alright John?" Stephanie asked. He was reading a newspaper Jeff had showed him, frowning.

"No. Just no,"

"What's wrong honey?"

"Look at this." John brought the newspaper over. Stephanie gasped, as did Virgil when they saw the article. It had a picture of Stephanie in Johns arms when he was taking her up to their hotel room, from 2 evenings ago and another picture of them both in the side street after their run in with the press. In that photo they were holding hands and leaning in. The story read:

_**Tracy and Hudgens: Are they more then just friends?**_

_**Last night, at the Shangri-Hotel, two famous astronauts, John G Tracy and Stephanie J Hudgens, were spotted together. Somehow, Tracy ended up with a broken leg and Hudgens with a broken arm. These two, sat at the piano together, and begun to play. Hudgens soon fell asleep on Tracy, so he took her back up and out of sight. While Tracy was waiting for the lift to come, he planted a kiss on Hudgens forehead. According to others there at the time, Hudgens woke up and she then kissed Tracy. Some claim that Hudgens did not wake up. They both then disappeared into the lift. Earlier today, the pair were spotted approaching China town. They disappeared when someone called out and distracted the crowd. they went down a little side street. A member of the press followed them and filmed them. he said they kissed, but that is unable to be confirmed as the video was forced destroyed. The question is, are these two close friends or something more?**_

Steph began to cry angry tears. She hated the press. They all did. John went over immediately to comfort her. He looked up at his dad and asked, "How do we get out of here now?"

"I don't know son. I just don't know." John moved Steph over to the bed, so she could rest. She kissed John's cheek and he smiled. He then joined his father and brother in the other room.

"Maybe we should have our car, with our bags in it, ready for us. Yes we will probably get photo graphed, and be all over the news tonight and tomorrow, but that's just the press for you." Virgil suggested.

"I guess that is the only way." Jeff said.

"Yeah probably. Thanks for letting Steph stay a night at home dad." John said.

"It's quite alright. Now, you said there was something you needed to tell us but the porter was there." Jeff inquired.

"Well, this Jamie guy - her ex - got to her the day before yesterday. She took one hell of a beating. In the evening, we grabbed a hot chocolate. Stephanie played the piano down there. Jamie came back and slapped her across the face. She turned to me and cried. She soon fell asleep so I carried her back up to here. That's when those photos were taken." John said, with tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh John." Jeff said.

Virgil hugged John. He hugged Virgil back, giving into his own tears, and broke down on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil just rubbed his back, whispered in his ear, "Shush big brother.. It's going to be all right. Just let it all out Johnny." John slowly calmed down, pulled back and squeezed Virgil's arm.

"Thanks Virge."

"No problem." Jeff smiled as he watched his boys look after one another.

"I think it is time to get going. I shall reception first. John, what was Stephanie's room number?"

"2408."

Jeff headed to the phone, John and Virgil went back to Steph.

"How you feeling now Angel?"

"I am alright."

"Who are you flying back with?" Virgil asked.

"We were thinking of coming back with you, as you are the medic and will be able to help during the flight if need be." John answered.

"Alright then. I promise I won't crash." Virgil said smiling

"You better not or Gordon will tease you for the rest of your life." Jeff said, as he walked into the room. "Ok everything is ready. Lets go. The place is flooded with the press, according to the hotel manager."

"Can you walk angel?" John asked.

"No. It makes me feel sick." Stephanie replied. Her face was becoming pale.

"I can pick you up again, but we will probably get photo graphed and people will try to interview us."

"That's ok. I just want to leave this place." John picked her up like he did a few days before. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek once more. Virgil and Jeff smiled as they watched the pair.

"Right. Lets go." John exclaimed. They could see that he just wanted to get out of there as much as Stephanie wanted to.

They entered the lift, and prepared themselves for what was going to be install for them when they arrived in the foyer. Jeff stepped out, followed by John and Steph, finally Virgil. The place was covered with cameras flashing every where. Stephanie immediately turned away from them, burying her head in Johns shoulder, getting a headache from all the noise. People were trying to ask them questions. John just kept his head down, glancing at Stephanie every now and again. Jeff and Virgil did the same. They finally made it to the car. Virgil got into the drivers seat, and Jeff helped John into the back with Stephanie. The hotel manager came up and apologised. Jeff got into the passenger seat and they finally got away from all the press... For Now...

* * *

They were 5 minutes away from the airport, when Jeff's phone rang.

"Hello Jefferson Tracy here." Virgil listened to his fathers side of the conversation.

"Oh great. Is there anyway we could get in there with being followed by the press? My son and his girlfriend have been pressured by them to much." He muttered something under his breath but Virgil didn't quite catch it.

"Ok then miss. We will just have to put up with them for now." Even though Jeff sounded calm, there was a frown on his face.

"No. It's alright miss. It's not your fault."

"There are 4 of us and we are taking our two planes back home."

"Yes miss. It would be a good idea to try and get security there."

"Alright then. Good bye."

"I guess we will be having another run in with the press?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. Poor John and Stephanie though. They have been through a lot these past few days." Jeff replied. He turned to look at them and smiled. Both were fast asleep. Johns head was resting in her lap. Stephanie's head was propped up by her good arm, which was resting on the window. Her cast was resting on Johns chest. They both began to wake and smiled at each other. Stephanie kissed Johns forehead.

"How long now father?" John asked.

"About 30 seconds. Apparently we are going to have another run in with the press." Both John and Stephanie groaned. Virgil could not help smiling at this.

"We are here. Brace yourselves. It's the biggest press group I have ever seen." Virgil said.

"Right. Virgil you and I will grab the bags. When we are ready, John and Stephanie get out of the car and follow us closely. We are heading straight to the plane hanger. The airport manager will meet us there and do a check on our bags and we shall return the keys for the car." Jeff said, taking immediate control of the situation.

"Yes dad." John and Virgil replied eager to get out of here.

Virgil parked and both he and Jeff got out and grabbed the bags. John placed Stephanie in his arms again, knowing they could walk faster this way, as he could see she was in pain. She didn't resist. Jeff opened the door then grabbing Johns crutches from the back seat. John slid out of the car and shut the door with his foot. Virgil checked the car once over. The press were busy snapping away, most pictures aimed at John and Steph. They both looked tense. Jeff lead the way through the crowd. Virgil followed behind him and John last. Someone stuck their foot out and John tripped, nearly dropping Stephanie out of his arms. He ended up falling backwards, landing on his back and Steph laying across him, with more people crowding around. Virgil noticed he was no longer payed attention to. He called his dad over when he spotted John sitting on the floor with Stephanie in his arms, being surrounded by the press. Stephanie looked terrified.

Jeff walked straight up and said in an extremely angry voice "Get away from my son." Virgil stood next to him and both their faces were glowing red of anger. No one moved. Jeff tried multiple times but they just ignored him. John was getting mad now. It was very rare to see his angry side, but trust me, when he is angry. He is angry. John pulled Stephanie to a standing position and covered her ears.  
"Go away. Leave me and my friend alone." John shouted.

"Are you sure she is just your friend? People said they saw you two kissing." Said a reporter who shoved a microphone in his face.

"That is none of your business. Go away." John pushed the mic out of the way. He picked up Stephanie again and stormed off towards his father. Stephanie hid in his chest. She was really scared now. John wished he could tell her she was safe but that wasn't a good idea right now.

Finally, the police arrived and blocked off the press. A few policemen, followed the Tracy's and Miss Hudgens. Once they rounded the corner and the press could no longer see them, John sat down in a seat, whispering into Stephanie's ear. Jeff and Virgil waited for them patiently, as they knew that it was a very difficult situation back there. Both watched how John and Stephanie interacted, smiling. John hugged Stephanie tight and placed a kiss on her head. Stephanie sunk into his embrace and sighed happily. They pulled apart and both smiled.

"Sorry about that dad." John said getting up with Stephanie in his arms once more.

"Nothing to worry about John. That was some crazy pack back there. Lets get moving." Jeff replied smiling. He walked ahead, and Virgil hung back with Steph and John, chatting to them. The kind police men surrounded them, matching each of their paces, and all smiled at what John and Stephanie had just done and gone through.

They made it to the plane hanger. The airport manager was there and he had some people prepping the planes for the Tracy's.  
"Good morning Mr Tracy. Sorry about the press, they all just suddenly appeared."

"That is quite alright sir. Now could we go though this as quick as possible. I want to get my son and his girlfriend away from here." Jeff said, glancing at John and Stephanie. They had sat down once again, clinging on to each other like the world was going to end. Virgil was packing the bags into the plane.

"Of course Mr Tracy. I don't blame you for wanting to either."

They got through the process in record time and were soon in the air. Virgil, John and Stephanie were traveling in Tracy two, while Jeff was in Tracy one. Stephanie was getting air sickness. She tried to find a comfortable position, but was unsuccessful in her mission. John spotted her fidgeting about, so he gently brought her head into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair.

"This is the most comfortable position I have found myself in all day." Stephanie stated.

"Well, stay there as long as you like. Sleep now angel. You didn't get much last night."

"Ok Johnny. Night." Stephanie stroked Johns cheek before letting sleep over take her. Although John was used to getting no more than 5 hours of sleep most days, and sleeping at unusual hours, it would be the first time in a long while, that he would admit to being tired. Placing a kiss on Stephanie's forehead, he himself disappeared into the land of sweet dreams.

Virgil came in to check on them half way through the flight, (leaving the plane on auto-pilot), smiling when he found them snuggled against each other fast asleep. He returned to the cockpit and continued the journey home.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they all had arrived home. John, a light sleeper as such, did not even wake at the landing bump. He was still fast asleep with Stephanie on his lap. Jeff called Scott down and when he boarded the plane, he smiled at the sight. Virgil picked up Stephanie carefully in his arms and headed up towards Johns bedroom. Scott lifted John into a fire-mans carry, and followed Virgil up. When they entered the house, the others waiting to meet them, all smiled when they saw Virgil carrying Stephanie and John, draped over Scott's shoulders, both passengers still in a deep slumber. Neither one stopped, just kept on their route. Jeff followed in pursuit. He pulled back the covers of Johns bed, where Scott lay John down. Virgil came next and placed Stephanie next to him. They left the room. Jeff covered the pair with the sheets and left the room quietly.

* * *

A few hours later, Virgil came to check on the pair. They were still asleep. _'Man poor John and Steph. They must be so tired, John said that he'd been wake since 4:30am. Then when we were leaving the hounding press probably didn't help him nor Steph.'_ He turned to leave, when he heard a long moody groan from the bed. Another glance at the bed, told him John was awake.

"Virgil?" A sleepy John said.

"Yes. We arrived home a few hours ago and you were both asleep. Scott brought you up. I brought Steph up."

"Thanks." Stephanie began to wake up.

"Virgil? John?" She asked

"We are at Tracy island." Virgil answered.

"Ok then." Stephanie said before turning to John and hugging him.

"Come on. We missed lunch. We should get some food." John suggested.

"Ok." They both got up and linked hands, following Virgil to the kitchen.

"Jeff. It's lovely to see you again." Came Lady Penelope's English accent through the door.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice Penny." John, Stephanie and Virgil walked into the room. "This is Stephanie Hudgens."

"Hello Stephanie. My name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. You may call me Penny too." Penny said offering her hand out to Steph.

"Nice to meet you Lady Penelope." Shaking her hand.

"My, my, Stephanie your hair is looking fantastic today. Did you do it?"

"No. John did it for me." John blushed. Thank goodness Gordon wasn't in the room.

"Well John, I can say how fantastic you are at that. How did you learn to do hair?"

"That is a tale for Stephanie to tell Lady P." John replied.

"I shall tell you later on if you want." Stephanie added.

"Would you like something to eat?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Yes please Mrs Tracy."

"Oh Stephanie. Please call me Grandma. I have known you too long."

"Stephanie!" Someone yelled out. Stephanie spun around to see a blur of copper running towards her.

"Gords. Missed you much."

"Of course you did." Replied a cheeky Gordon, giving her a hug.

"And another one that I owed you from the other day Gords." Stephanie said giving him a second hug. He smiled.

"Do I get one too?" Asked Scott.

"Nuh. Sorry run out of hugs." Stephanie said. Scott put on a fake pout. Steph went over to him anyway and hugged him too, making him smile.

"Virgil. I never gave you a hug. My twin!" Stephanie said running over to Virgil. This was an old joke from when Stephanie used to tutor them when they were younger. They both had the chestnut locks. From the back they looked like brother and sister, twins even. That's when the family joke was formed. Virgil smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Steph." called Alan from the doorway.

"Al! Come here." Alan ran over and hugged her tight and she spun him around. He noticed John in the corner of his eye and whispered something into her ear. She smiled. Without one word, she crept up to John who was staring out of the window. She wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Here you go, Steph and John."

"Thanks grandma." They tucked into their food.

* * *

"Stephanie. We have something very important to tell you." Jeff said.

"Ok."

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Jeff Tracy founder of International Rescue." Stephanie gasped. "Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon are all members."  
She backed up from them all, feeling shocked.

"You are a member of International Rescue?" Stephanie asked turning to John.

"Yes." He replied. "Dad set it up. After my mum passed away, he began planning it. He noticed the lack of rescue equipment when my mum, Alan and I were stuck in an avalanche. We all agreed to join when we were older. There are 5 main vehicles. 4 down here and one in space. I work on Thunderbird 5 in space."

"Oh. Um. I need sometime to think." Stephanie said and ran out of the room.  
John left and sat on his bed staring at the roof. He got a message from Stephanie:

**_Dear John,_**

**_I am so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I don't like having the feeling of you going out and risking your life. I am sorry, but I am leaving tomorrow morning just as planned. I will just remember our high schooling days we spent together. I will just stay out of your life and you won't ever have to talk to me again. Your secret is safe with me. I will miss you a lot and every time I look at the stars, I will think of you._**

**_Love from, Stephanie._**

John had tears streaming down his face once he read this message. He got up and threw his phone on the bed. He wandered aimlessly to the beach. _'I just lost the love of my life. I know I should tell her that I work on 'five for most of the year, but she probably won't believe me. I rarely go out on missions. She doesn't want to talk to me right now, so I should just stay out of her way.'_

Stephanie was sitting in the lounge crying._ 'I love John too much but I hate the fact that he puts his life in danger everyday. I can't cope with that.'_ Virgil came waltzing into the room and spotted Stephanie in the corner staring into space, with tear rimmed cheeks.

"Steph, are you alright?" He asked.

"If I said yes, I would be lying."

"What's wrong?" He questioned coming to sit next to her.

"I broke up with John."

"Why?"

"Because you out your lives in danger everyday. I can't cope with that."

"Huh? Wait Steph. You missed a huge chunk of what John said."

"What did I miss?" She asked, feeling confused.

"He works on Thunderbird 5. In space. He rarely goes out on rescues."

"Oh." _'I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life.'_

"He does part take in practically all rescues but, he is our eye in the sky."

"So if he is here now who is up there?"

"Professor Hackenbacker, but we call him Brains."

"I need to talk to John."

"Come with me. We can find him through his watch."

"Ok." Virgil grabbed on to her hand and lead her towards Jeff's office.

"Hey dad, can we call up Brains? We would like to know where John is."

"Of course."

"Base to Thunderbird 5 come in please."

"Thunderbird 5 to base, Brains here."

"Hey Brains. It's Virgil. Are you able to locate John for me?"

"Just give me a moment." Brains turned to another computer. "He is on the main beach."

"Ok thanks." Virgil lead Stephanie to the hallway. "Still want to see John?"

"Yeah. " Stephanie answered, wiping hers tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hang on a sec." Virgil went back into the office. When he came back out, he had something in his hand. "This is a Thunderbirds watch. If your in trouble just press this button here and it will connect with Thunderbird 5. I am sure that John would show you the other functions. That is if you want him to."

"Ok." She replied strapping it on her right wrist, normally she would have it on her left one, but that just wasn't possible right now.

"Come on this way." Stephanie followed Virgil down to the beach. They soon spotted John slumped in the sand, staring at the sea. Virgil left Stephanie and John alone, giving them some privacy. Stephanie walked up to John, and found he was singing to himself.

"Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so I call your name  
Whispers in morning our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came.  
You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer," John sang.

Stephanie begun the second verse, just as John spotted her.  
"I hear your voice now you are my choice now  
The love we bring  
Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps  
And angels sing  
You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you,"

"I just can't hold on," John joined on.

"I feel we belong, " she sang.

"My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you," John declared. He brought Stephanie gently onto the sand next to him.

Together they sang, " I just cant stop loving you  
I just cant stop loving you  
And if I stop then tell me just what will I do  
I just can't stop loving you." They stood up and looked at each other.

John found himself lost in Stephanie's bright, emerald, sparkly eyes, which were looking directly back at him. "John. I am sorry. I didn't realise you were..." John put a finger to her lips.

"It's alright angel."

"Can we start over?" She asked interlocking her hand with his.

"Of course." John said smiling.

" I love you so much John."

"I love you more Angel." John tucked Stephanie into a hug. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like this for a minute or so. Stephanie pulled back, then slowly embraced John in a long and loving kiss. John was almost surprised by what she was doing but he just returned it with as much passion she had.

* * *

Scott, went off to find John. Suspecting he was in his room, he opened the door to find no one there. Johns phone was sitting open on the bed. Scott wondered why it was like that, but he left it, not wanting to invade his brothers privacy.

Meanwhile, Gordon and Alan, left to go and play video games. Virgil was playing the piano softly. Grandma was chatting to Lady Penelope, and they were watching the sunset out of the window. Jeff came in and sat down on a chair. Virgil had told him, when he came back in to get Stephanie a watch, that she and John had broken up.

"Penny. John and Steph are no longer together." Jeff said.

"Well, if that is the case, it won't be long before they are begging each other to restart their relationship." Penny replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you seen the way they look at each other. Jeff you can see it in their eyes. You can see love. I've seen that sparkle in John's eyes that we all haven't seen since they broke up last year. Stephanie is just the same. They won't last long with out each other."

"I guess you are right Penny."

"Psst. Jeff come here quickly." Penelope said as she moved to the balcony. Jeff followed along with Grandma.

"What am I looking at Penny?" Jeff asked. Lady Penelope pointed through a small gap in the trees that showed the beach. On the beach were two figures who were seemingly talking to each other. They eventually hugged. Soon enough, both pulled back slightly and gazed into one another's eyes. Penelope grinned, guessing what would happen next. The two lone figures leant close to each other and finally kissed. Jeff smiled knowingly. He was glad John and Stephanie had made up. Jeff called Virgil down, who came in no more than 10 seconds later. He pointed to where John and Steph were currently in an embrace. Virgil smiled.

"I am glad they made up. Well that took them less than ten minutes dad. It's gotta be a Tracy record!" Virgil said, glancing at his watch.

"They are so cute together," exclaimed Lady Penelope.

"I agree. Aww. Now look at them." Virgil whispered. Everyone who was there, looked back and smiled at what they could see through the trees. Stephanie and John had finally broken apart, and John picked her up by the waist and spun them around, in circles, giggling away. She smiled and laughed happily. She slid down to Johns height, leaving her just above the ground, she kissed him once more. Everyone back at the villa smiled and headed inside.

* * *

Somewhere in America, someone was re-plotting their revenge. Revenge on a Tracy. Reading the latest newspaper, the man was struck with an idea. He laughed inwardly , to himself. He began to plot his revenge and then sat back, knowing exactly how to put his plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was gathered in the lounge. Jeff turned the TV on. Channel 7 news came on.

_**'Developing News: Tracy and Hudgens back together?'**_Flashed across the screen. Everyone glanced at John and Stephanie with questioning expressions. They both were going as red as fire trucks. Their long kept secret was out.

**_"Good evening everyone. Over the past two to three days, we have spotted John Tracy and Stephanie Hudgens together. According to our sources, this pair was dating back in their early days of high school."_**

If possible, they both turned 3 shades redder.

_**"Both Hudgens and Tracy, have kept their passion in the music industry. They were performing on the piano in the foyer of the Shangri-La Hotel."**_

Gasps came from all around the room. Stephanie and John shared a knowing look, and both were becoming redder still.

"**_The defending Olympic gold medalist, who obtained it from swimming 100m, has some how accumulated a broken arm or wrist. Tracy broke his leg in someway."_**

Stephanie went even redder and got a '_what the'_look from Gordon, an Olympian himself.

**_"Let's cross to our live new reporter Nikki Reed, who is in Sydney, Australia."_**

_**"Good evening Lisa. Today, John Tracy, and Stephanie Hudgens, were spotted making a quick exit from the Shangri-La Hotel. They left Australia, heading towards Europe. There were two people accompanying the couple, ex-astronaut Jefferson Tracy, and his middle son Virgil. Lets watch some footage from earlier today,"**_

Jeff and Virgil shared a look, knowing what was coming was going to be bad. The screen changed to shots from the Shangri-La Hotel. **_News reporters were all trying to interview them. Jeff led the way through the crowd, with Stephanie being carried by John next, and finally Virgil. They all kept their heads down making their way to the car._**

**_"Are you a couple?"_**

**_"Why are you being carried?"_**

**_"How did you break your leg?"_**

**_"How did you break your arm?"_**

**_"Are you back together?"_**

The screen changed again and now it was images from the airport. Everyone had worried looks on their faces.

J**_ohn was scrambling out of the car with Stephanie in his arms once more. Jeff lead on, followed by Virgil. Staph and John came last. Flashes were going off everywhere, and shouts could be heard. The next thing you know, John tripped and landed heavily on his back. Steph landed on his chest._**

Collective gasps came from around the room. Stephanie tensed up, as did John.

"**_Go away. Leave me and my friend alone." John yelled out._**

**_"Are you sure she is just your friend? People said they saw you two kissing." Said a reporter who shoved a microphone in his face._**

**_"That is none of your business. Go away." John pushed the mic out of the way. He picked up Stephanie again and stormed off._**

**_"As you saw, we had our eye on them today. We presume that they are back together, after their break up after the school formal. Many people said they saw the pair kissing, but I cannot tell you if it is true or not. It seems that they both disappeared off the face of the earth, as they have not flown into any airport, anywhere else in the world. Thanks again, Nikki Reed, 7 News Australia."_**

**_"Thank you Nikki..."_**Jeff turned the TV off and everyone looked at Stephanie and John, who were both as red as beetroots.

"You're an Olympic swimmer?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. I won the gold medal for the USA in the 2052 Olympic Games. I was 11 years old at the time. My parents didn't even care." Stephanie replied sadly.

"They didn't care you won a gold medal at the age of 11! Did they watch your races?"

"No."

"Did anyone? Well anyone you knew?"

"Yes."

"And their name is?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Stephanie asked, sharing a worried glance with John. She looked over at Jeff and he just gave her a small nod.

"Yeah."

"John and Lucille Tracy." Gasps came from a few occupants in the room.

"You and mum went John?" Asked Virgil.

"Yes. It was the one time that no press followed us around." John replied.

"Why did you go?" Asked Scott.

"Dad said I could so I went with mum."

"There is more to that isn't there?"

"Maybe." John whispered looking at his dad worriedly.

"John, just tell them." Jeff said.

"Well, I went because I wanted to support my best friend, who I really liked, and eventually became my girlfriend in grade 8." John said. Everyone, but Jeff and Stephanie were shocked.

"I presume it was Stephanie." Scott added.

"Yes."

"How long since you last saw each other?" Virgil asked.

"6 months."

"Congratulations on keeping that quiet." Gordon said.

"The news reporter said you broke up at the school formal? Is that true?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, it was a week after it. Don't even know how the press knew we were together." Stephanie replied sadly.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Scott asked.

"Steph was going to work for NASA, and I was coming here to work for dad and we decided that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work." John replied, guilt lining his voice. Stephanie squeezed his hand and he smiled slightly.

"When did you two meet?" Grandma asked.

"Back in grade 6."

"It went a little bit like this," Stephanie began.

**_Stephanie POV_**

'_It was day one of the school year. I walked through my new schools front gate. I was nervous. I had no idea where to go. I looked all around me. I spotted a young boy, with gorgeous blonde locks, walking towards me._

_"Hello there miss. My name is John Tracy. Are you new here?" The young boy asked. He had the brightest aqua blue eyes I have ever seen. He offered his hand for a handshake, which I kindly accepted._

_"My name is Stephanie Hudgens. Yes I am new here and I am lost."_

_"Would you like me to take you to the office?"_

_"If you wouldn't mind."_

_"I shall. I come and meet my mum." I followed the boy to a beautiful woman who had a similar hair colour to John. She was talking to another boy with chocolate brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He smiled at me._

_"Mum, this is Stephanie Hudgens. I am going to take her to the office. She is new here."_

_"Hi Stephanie. I am Lucille Tracy. It's lovely to meet you."_

_"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Tracy."_

_"Here is your bag John. Now look after Stephanie ok?"_

_"Yes mum. Bye." John said and gave his mum a hug. "See ya 'round Scotty."_

_"See ya Johnny." Said the other boy._

_"This way Stephanie. By the way that was my oldest brother Scott."_

_"Cool." I am being to really like this kind boy. John led me to the office. We walked in and he walked straight up to the front desk._

_"Excuse me miss. I am John Tracy, and I found a new student at the front gate and she was a little lost, so I brought her here."_

_"What is your name miss?"_

_"Stephanie Hudgens." I replied. The receptionist was busy typing away._

_"You are in all of Johns classes for this year, so John could you show her around please."_

_"Yes ma'am." John replied. The school bell rang. "This way Stephanie. We are in 6J."_

_"I thought I was going into grade 5?"_

_"You must be really smart like me. I am meant to be in grade 5 too. I am in the same year as my brother, Scott." John said and smiled. My goodness his smile could make me faint._

_"Do you like sport?" He asked me._

_"Yes. I am a swimmer and I like running to."_

_"Nice. I love running! I like swimming but I suck at it."_

_"Well, you have been very kind to me so, why don't I give you some lessons?"_

_"That would be fun."_

_"I will ask my mum later when I get home."_

_"This is our class room here. Mr. Jones, we have a new student. Stephanie Hudgens."_

_"Yes. Thank you for bringing her with you John. Take a seat." There were two seats left at the front corner of the classroom. I took the one next to the window. John came and sat next to me, in the last seat of the room. We had a class discussion about what we did during spring break. The morning tea bell rang and Mr. Jones dismissed us._

_"Do you know anyone Stephanie?" John asked._

_"No. Not really."_

_"Would you like me to introduce you to anyone?"_

_"No. I will be fine."_

_"Ok. The bathroom is just around the corner and there is a bubbler just there. See you around." He smiled again and left. I went into the bathroom thinking. There was only one thing on my mind right now. John Tracy. I really like him. I came back out and sat down next to a big oak tree, alone. I sighed and pulled out my morning tea. '_

**_John POV_**

_I glanced over at my favorite tree and spotted Stephanie by herself. I shoved my lunch box in my bag. Picking it up I told my friends that I would come back later. I wandered over to her._

_"Are you alright Stephanie?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can I sit with you?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Do you like it here?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We ate our recess in comfortable silence. The rest of the day passed in a blur. We got lots of work that was way to easy for me, and for Stephanie as well. We both finished all our work, including extension within 20min and ended up chatting for the rest of the lesson._

_The home time bell rang. Mr. Jones asked for me to stay back for a few minutes. I waved bye to Stephanie as she walked out the door. When Mr. Jones excused me from the classroom, I walked out and headed towards my mum. Something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw someone hurting Stephanie. I dropped my bag and tiptoed up behind them. I then jumped on top of the person and knocked him to the ground. A teacher came around the corner._

_"Excuse me sir, this boy was hurting my friend."_

_"I will take him with me." The teacher walked off with the boy and my attention turned back to Stephanie. She was unconscious._

_"Stephanie? Wake up." She did what she was asked and gazed up into my aqua blue eyes._

_"Thank you." I helped her to her feet._

_"Is your mum or dad picking you up?"_

_"No. I have to walk."_

_"I will walk with you. I will just send a message to my mum first." I pulled out my phone and texted mum. "Alright, lead the way." We walked to her house, and we chatted about a lot of things. We soon arrived. My mum was there and we talked for a bit with her mum. It was time to go._

_"Thanks John. See you tomorrow." She replied and blew me a kiss. I winked and waved goodbye as I walked to mums car.'_

"Nice one Johnny." Gordon exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"You two were so cute back then," Jeff whispered. John went bright red again.

"You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I found your gorgeous eyes looking into mine." Stephanie said, squeezing John's hand.

"I think I have an idea." He replied with a gentle tone.

"Now, the unenviable question," Lady Penelope started, smiling.

"Oh no," John groaned, dropping his gazed to his lap.

"When did he ask you out Stephanie?"

"In grade 8."

"And?" Lady Penelope, eager to learn more.

"Let me tell you a little story," Stephanie began,

**Stephanie POV**

_'I walked into PE class late. John saw me and smiled._

_"Good afternoon Stephanie. Take a seat. Now today, we are continuing our unit on partner dancing." Everyone groaned. We have an equal amount of boys and girls in our class, so I could not get away with dancing with another girl. "Boys, go and pick a partner. "The boys just went and picked their girlfriends. Literately, everyone in our class - besides John and I - were dating someone. Great. No one will ask me to dance with them. Oh well. John was the last boy and he walked over to me. Much to my surprise he asked,_

_"Would you like to be my partner?"_

_"Sure thing." He helped me to my feet._

_The teacher spoke again, "Now, the three best couples will win a prize and perform in assembly tomorrow. The best out of those three will portray the main characters in this years play. They will be chosen by the rest of the students."_

_"Do you want to try and win or not?" John whispered in my ear._

_"Let's give it our best shot. I actually wouldn't mind winning this competition." I whispered back. He nodded and smiled._

_"We will begin with the Heel toe polka. Staying with your partner the whole time though. Last couple standing gets a prize." A few groans came from around the room, but neither John nor me were worried._

_We took each other's hands as the music began to play. Everyone else kept mucking about, but John and I just got on with it. After 30 minutes of doing the same dance over and over, John and I were the last standing. We completed the final round and everyone clapped. "Congratulations Stephanie and John. I shall give you a chocolate bar each at the end of the lesson. Moving on to our next dance. The waltz." Once again, everyone bar John and me mumbled._

_The music began. John slipped his arm around my waist and held up my other hand. My hand found it self on his shoulder as we began to dance. We didn't do too badly, but we both could use a little more practice._

_"I suck at this Stephanie." He whispered._

_"You are doing just fine John. Better then any other boy in this class." I whispered back, smiling._

_He blushed. "Thanks."_

_Silence stretched between us as we danced across the floor. Everyone eventually stopped because they were tired, but John and I kept going. The song finally ended and everyone clapped. Again. We turned to face the teacher and John kept his arm around my waist. I found no reason to move it._

_"Ok. Our winners today are. John and Stephanie, William and Harriet, Martin and Jo. Congratulations. You will get a chocolate block per couple to share." I grinned and John, knowing how much I wanted this, picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and everyone smiled._

_"John and Stephanie were the best dancers by far today. Please give them a round of applause." Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. A few wolf whistles were heard too. "Tomorrow, you three couples need to be here half an hour early to practice. We will have special outfits for you to wear."_

_John was very kind and told me I could have the whole chocolate block. I grinned knowing how much he loved chocolate, so I broke it in half and gave him some anyway. He had the biggest smile on his face, I thought I was going to faint._

_The home bell rang, and I found myself alone in the gym. "Hey Stephanie." Came a voice from behind. I spun around to see John standing there._

_"Hey John. I can not believe we are going to be watched by everyone tomorrow." I replied nervously._

_"Yeah I know. I'm scared I'm going to forget all the steps. I don't even know how to do it properly."_

_"Want me to show you?" I wish he would say yes. I really like him and spending sometime with him wouldn't hurt. Oh god I could be falling for him. As if he would want me though._

_"Ok." I placed my hand on his shoulder. John slipped his arm around my waist and held out my other one._

_"You take a step forwards, then to the left. Now take one backwards and to the right. Then, repeat." We moved across the floor. Johns concentrating frown, became a stunning smile. We never noticed someone watching us from the doorway._

_"I think I am getting the hang of this."_

_"Do you think we could win?"_

_"It's possible." We moved across the floor gracefully. "Can I ask you something Stephanie?"_

_"Yes." I replied looking up into his aqua blue eyes. We had come to a halt and were now turning in gentle circles._

_"Will you go out with me?" John whispered. I was quite shocked by his statement._

_"Yes John. I would love to." I replied smiling. This was one offer I could not turn down. He grinned and picked me up again. He spun me around and I giggled happily._

_"Our little secret?" I asked._

_"Our little secret." John confirmed grinning._

_"Johnny, what are you doing?" Came a little voice. A little boy, who looked identical to John, came running up to us. John put me down and picked up the little boy._

_"This is my youngest brother Alan. Alan this is my friend Stephanie." John said._

_"Is she your girlfriend Johnny?" I looked at John and we both started laughing._

_"May be she is."_

_"I'm tellin' Gordy."_

_"You do that Al. Hey dad."_

_"Afternoon John. You two are great dancers."_

_"Thanks. I have to be a school half an hour early tomorrow because we have to do the waltz in assembly."_

_"No problem John. Hi Stephanie,"_

_"Hi Mr. Tracy."_

_"Please call me Jeff."_

_"Ok."_

_"Hmm did you ask her out yet, John?" Jeff asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded._

_"She said yes." John replied grinning._

_"That's wonderful news. Stephanie, you wouldn't believe what John does every afternoon." Jeff stated cheekily._

_"No Dad. Don't," John said but he was ignored._

_"He comes home everyday and the only thing he talks about is you. Really cute actually." Jeff bent down and whispered, "I think he is in love with you."_

_"I admit I do the same thing actually. Accept I talk about John." I replied blushing slightly._

_I hugged John tight. "I love you." I whispered into his ear._

_"I love you more Stephie." He whispered back and he kissed the top of my head.'_

"Aww you guys are so cute." Lady Penelope exclaimed.

"Did you end up winning the competition?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah. I could tell Scott was jealous. The two youngest people in the grade, and practically in the high school, get the main parts in the school play." John replied smiling. Stephanie curled up on Johns lap, as his arms wrapped around her.

"I was not... So maybe I was." Scott spluttered out, blushing. All occupants in the room laughed their heads off.

"Naw Scotty got jealous." Gordon teased.

"Shut it Gordon." Scott said.

"Let's watch something." Jeff suggested.

"Like what?" Alan asked.

"Wait and see." He winked at John and Steph who both immediately realized what he was putting on. They both blushed in fear.

A 15-year-old John appeared sitting next to a shiny black piano. A girl of the same age was sitting next to him. Stephanie spoke.

"This is a song that means a lot to me. I wrote it with a bit of help. It's called 'I won't let go.'" The crowd clapped and the song begun. John played the lower hand. Stephanie sung in a harmonic way, while playing the melody.

"Come on John," Stephanie said getting up.

She took his hand and paused the tape. She led him to the piano. They sat down and begun to play. They both became unawares of any other presence in the room, and entered their own little world. As Stephanie sang, it brought tears to everyone's eyes. Their song ended and everyone cheered.

"You wrote that Stephanie?" Alan asked, wiping his eyes.

"No. I know I said so at the concert, but there is a reason for that. John wrote it for me."

"You wrote that song John?" Virgil asked, with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I did."

"That was amazing." Virgil stated. He was a musician himself.

John and Stephanie went and sat down on a couch. John took his boot off and laid his broken leg in front of him. Virgil took over the piano and played a soft tune. John soon fell asleep. Stephanie curled up on his lap, with her head on his shoulder and was soon in a deep slumber, resting peacefully. No one could blame them as they have just had a rough couple of days. One by one, the occupants of the room left quietly. Virgil was the last to leave, and when he did, he placed a blanket over the two lovebirds and smiled.

* * *

John lay asleep on the couch, with Stephanie in his arms, dreaming about their school formal and how perfect it was.

_A young couple walked along the beach._

_"Stephie. Can I ask you something?" John Tracy questioned._

_"Yeah." She replied with the prettiest smile, whilst entwining her hands with his._

_"Would you like to be my date at the school formal this year?"_

_"I would be honored Johnny." Stephanie Hudgens exclaimed, before kissing him. When they broke apart, both smiled._

_The night of the Year 12 formal came. John drove around to Stephanie's place. John had his brand new tuxedo on. He ended up talking to Stephanie's mum, Alice, as Steph applied her make up. After 5 minuscule minutes, feet could be heard coming down the stairs. John looked up and grinned when he saw Stephanie. She was wearing a blue and green floor length dress, that matched her glasses, and her hair fell down her back in chestnut rich curls. She smiled when she looked at John. He was wearing a navy tux, with a modest blue tie._

_"You look gorgeous Angel." John said as she reached the bottom of the stairs._

_"You look amazing Johnny." Steph whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, just as he snaked his arms around her waist._

_Alice looked on and smiled. She grabbed the camera and took pictures of the couple. They finally broke apart and grinned._

_"Should we leave now Angel?"_

_"Not with out a picture or two. Mum could you take a picture of us for me?"_

_"Of course I can darling." They took numerous different pictures before heading off._

_The couple walked up to the restaurant where the formal was held. Their picture was taken as they wondered in. Scott spotted them and wondered over._

_"Hi John, dad wants Virgil to drive you home, so he can practice for his driving test. Dad will drop him off when you are ready."_

_"Sure thing. See you around scooter." Scott pondered back over to his date._

_"Would you like a drink Steph?"_

_"Ok. Just a water thanks."_

_"Alright." John turned to the bar, "Could I please get two waters?"_

_"Yes sir. That is three dollars." John passed the money and handed Steph her drink. The couple went and sat down on a bench at the back of the room._

_"You look gorgeous!" Maddy, Stephs bestie said. Stephanie stood up and hugged her._

_"Thanks Maddy. You too." Stephanie said. John smiled._

_"Can I ask you two something?" Maddy asked. They both nodded. "Is there something going on between you two that no one knows about?"_

_"Maybe," John replied smiling._

_"You are dating?"_

_"Yes." Stephanie whispered._

_"Aww. You two make a cute couple. How long?"_

_"Since grade 8." John replied._

_"Whoa! Congrats. I better go, catch you later."_

_"Bye Maddy." Stephanie and John replied._

_"Love you John." Stephanie said, hugging him tightly._

_"Love you more Stephie Boo."_

_"Look, your tie matches my dress," Stephanie whispered, and proved it by placing the end of his tie against her dress._

_"And your dress is you. It suits you perfectly."_

_"Naw thanks Johnny." John winked back._

_"Want to dance?"_

_"Hmm not just yet." Stephanie was still nursing a recent sprain to her ankle, from run training._

_"Sure thing."_

_"Everyone looks great tonight, don't you think?"_

_"Yes. I agree, but you are the most prettiest out of everyone."_

_"No, even miss-perfect-Jennifer over there looks better than me." She looked down to the floor. John reached out and turned her head gently to face him._

_"You are wrong Stephie. Even if I wasn't dating you, I would still pick you over all the girls here." John whispered._

_"Thanks John, you really know how to cheer me up." She moved and kissed his cheek._

_"It's my pleasure."_

_The pair sat in companionable silence for a while watching everyone dance. Many people came over and chatted to them. Soon enough, they made their way to the dance floor. They danced for a bit, before people began to leave. John went to the bathroom leaving Stephanie by herself. Some drunk student came onto her. She kept backing up until she was right up against the wall. She closed her eyes in fear. The guy was about to hit her when he got decked from behind. Stephanie opened her eyes to find John standing over the other student. A teacher took the drunk student. John came back over to Stephanie who was frozen in fear._

_"You alright Steph?" He asked._

_"No." She replied. Tears tumbled down her cheeks._

_"Come here Angel." John said opening his arms wide. She immediately ran into his arms, not wanting to move from them anytime soon. After a few minutes passed, John gently unhooked himself from Stephanie and sat her down in a chair. She took hold of his hand as their teacher came over._

_"You alright Stephanie?" Mr. Harris asked._

_"I am now." She replied smiling slightly._

_"Alright then. I will leave you two to it. Let me know if there are any more problems."_

_"Yes Mr. Harris," John replied._

_"Let's go outside Steph." John whispered in her ear._

_"Ok." Stephanie kept hold of his hand as they made their way outside._

_"Let's dance under the stars." John whispered and he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and they turned in slow circles around the empty car park. She laid her head on his shoulder as they twirled around. John rested his head gently on hers. Neither one noticed Jeff and Virgil arrive, who were silently watching the couple, grinning. They took some pictures to show them later, and made sure they could see the night sky in them._

_"It has been a great night." John stated, turning his head to face her._

_"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here." Stephanie said, eyes sparkling._

_"I know it wouldn't."_

_"I love you Johnny." Stephanie whispered raising her head._

_"I know you do and I love you more Stephie." John replied. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. A shooting star flew over their heads, in the starry night sky. They kissed for a while, before breaking apart. Their foreheads were still touching, and they both smiled. They continued to dance in the moonlight. As they twirled around, Stephanie spotted Jeff and Virgil watching them._

_She rose and whispered in his ear, "Virgil and Jeff are here." She then kissed his cheek and moved out of his embrace. John grinned and took her hand._

* * *

Stephanie lay in John's arms dreaming happy dreams of their first kiss.

_Stephanie Hudgens and her mum, Alice Hudgens, were on a holiday in Paris as an early birthday present for Stephanie. Stephanie, aged 16, adored Paris. She loves the sights and her favourite bike race, Le Tour De France. She also missed her boyfriend heaps and wished he were here with her. They would text and call each other, but it wasn't the same. They hadn't seen each other since the end of school. It had been nearly a month now and she was dying to see him._

_It was evening and no one was around. The stars lit up the dark sky. Stephanie was texting her boyfriend John while she was standing in the garden in front of the Eiffel Tower. Her mum had wondered off to talk to someone._

**_*Hey Johnny, my hero,_**

**_Miss you much and wish you were here. Miss your hugs._**

**_Love Stephie. *_**

_A text came back instantly. She opened it._

**_*Hi Angel,_**

**_I miss you more and I love you so much. Wish you were here in Paris with me._**

**_Love your Hero. *_**

_She gasped._

**_*Where 'bouts are you? I'm waiting for mum. *_**

**_*I'm standing at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. My dad had to go talk to someone. Where are you baby?*_**

_Stephanie glanced around and spotted John. She grinned._

**_*100 meters ahead of you.*_**

_John looked up from his phone and spotted Stephanie._

**_*Can I come over?*_**

**_*I need a bodyguard handsome. I'll meet you half way.*_**

_John grinned._

**_*I'm coming baby.*_**

_They walked towards each other. As soon as Stephanie was a few meters away, John opened his arms and she sprinted into them and hugged him tight._

_"I missed you so much Stephie."_

_"I missed you more Johnny." John picked her up by the waist and spun them around in circles. Stephanie laughed happily and her hands found themselves on his shoulders._

_"What are you doing here John?"_

_"I am going to watch the final few stages of my favourite race, Le Tour De France. As an early birthday present."_

_"Me too! Except it is extra early."_

_"Awesome." John put her down and gazed into her eyes. He would only have to lower his head slightly and their lips would be touching. Stephanie looked up into his sparkly eyes. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. John whispered, "An extra special present." With that, John kissed her gently. It was their first kiss as a couple and what better way than to do it at their favourite holiday destination. Stephanie snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss._

_Nearby, Jeff and Alice were watching with beaming faces._

_"Thank you Mr. Tracy for inviting us here. They have missed each other so much."_

_"That is quite alright Mrs Hudgens. Please call me Jeff."_

_"And please call me Alice. I am going to take a few pictures for their photo album. Would you like me to make an album for you too?"_

_"That would be fantastic Alice. I was going to snap some photos myself."_

_"Why don't you head up there and take some long distance ones."_

_"Alright. See you in a bit." Jeff headed some distance away from the couple and took plenty of pictures._

_A little while later, Stephanie and John broke apart. Both were grinning._

_"That was the best present I could ever ask for." Stephanie said._

_"You are my gorgeous princess."_

_"And you are my handsome prince."_

* * *

"You know the plan. When Miss Hudgens returns, you are to kidnap her from her house. Make sure she is alone before you do so. Bring her here and we shall have a little surprise for her."

"Yes boss."

"Do not lay a finger on the girl. If you do, you will suffer the consequences."

"Yes boss."

"I will gain my revenge off her and the Tracy idiot." He says laughing evilly. "Disappear you henchmen. I have more planning to do."

"Yes boss." The 4 men walked silently out of the room.

"Ah a ransom of 4 million dollars will do the trick. Ha yes and if it is paid, the Tracy will come to pick her up and we will complete our original mission. To kill him, in front of her very eyes. And some pictures of their past.. Hmm.. Yes this one of them kissing and that one of them dancing. Perfect. Now lets find and send a bunch of photographs to news international for them to spread it around ok."

"You got it."

"Don't forget their holiday in Paris. Or their piano recital. Any pictures you can find of them hugging or kissing will go nicely too."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Jeff wandered back into the lounge to find Stephanie and John still fast asleep in one another's arms. They looked so peaceful and safe from the destruction of the world. 'Well, we will have wake them up soon. It's dinner soon and knowing John, he will be starved.'

"Excuse me Mr. Tracy,"

"Yes Kyrano?"

"I think you should take a look at this." Kyrano showed Jeff a magazine of his son and girlfriend. He gasped. A long groan was heard from the couch. Jeff turned around to find both John and Stephanie awake.

"Son, I advise you look at this." Jeff passed John the magazine.

"You have got to be joking." John mumbled. Stephanie gasped. They only looked at the pictures not bothering to read the article.

On the page was a collage of pictures. They went right back to when the pair were in grade 6. There was one of John walking Stephanie home after she got hurt by that horrible boy, another of them eating lunch together and one of them sitting next to each other. Also the Olympic photos were there too. One of Stephanie swimming, and of John helping her up to the 1st place stand. He was doing this, as she had a major cramps in her legs from swimming so fast and she also set a new world record. There was one of them hugging after the games too. Some of them were taken in the school gym of John and Stephanie dancing and John spinning them around. Pictures of their first kiss were in there, and many of them hugging or sitting together. The school formal made its way on there too. When they first walked into the restaurant and when they walked out were in the article. There was one of them dancing in the car park and another of them kissing in the moonlight. There was also one of the pair at NASA, about to take off into outer space. Both had their spacesuits on, holding their helmets and were grinning like Cheshire cats. John had an arm around Stephanie. She became the youngest person ever to walk on the moon.

Stephanie turned the page only to reveal more photos. These were the more recent ones, of the past couple of days. The first few were of them making their way to reception. Stephanie was supporting John, as he broke his ankle. The next few were taken at the hospital. There was one of when they were sitting together with their hands linked. Another of them hugging on the hospital bed. It moved on to the hotel. There was another one of them kissing and another of them hugging. The next photo along was one of Stephanie fast asleep in John's arms. A few were, just pictures of them talking and one was of Stephanie wearing Johns clothes. Another few of the pair in the hotel cafe. They were playing the piano and Stephanie had fallen asleep in John's arms. The next one showed John carrying her out of the cafe and the one after was of him kissing her forehead.

John turned the page. It started off with the stephanie kissing johns cheek while waiting for the elevator. Some of them being crowded by the press, one of them in the cafe kissing and one of them kissing when they were in the side street. Another kissing photo was taken - while they were in their private room? The rest were of them escaping the hotel and airport.

"Hey. Don't we have the right to privacy in this world? Come on like half these photos were taken while we were in private rooms." John exclaimed.

"I hate the press... What?!" Stephanie spoke confused.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"It says its written by my mother.. But she wouldn't try and ruin my private life? She doesn't even know that we are back together.. Well she probably does now.."

"How could your mum have written this anyway. For some well maybe but most definitely not." John said.

Stephanie sighed in frustration.

"I can't handle it any more. I supposed to have a nice relaxing month long holiday in Sydney, and it begins like this." Stephanie said.

"Sorry. It was my fault."

"No John. It's the presses fault." Stephanie replied squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"How long did your holiday have left?" Jeff asked.

"3 and a half weeks."

"Would you like to spend it here on the island? At least then the media should have died down. Hopefully."

"If that would be alright Mr. Tracy. It would make my life a little bit more comfortable."

"Of course Stephanie. Now why don't you go with Penny and do some online shopping. You might want some more clothes."

Stephanie glanced down at herself and giggled. "Yes. Good idea." She kissed John on the cheek and headed out of the room.

"You alright John?"

"No."

"It's alright to be mad at the press John. Lets stay away from it for a while. Ok."

"Ok. Thanks dad." John put his boot on and hugged his dad. "I think I'll go check what Gordon's doing. See you later."

"Bye son."

John wandered out and sat down in one of the sun loungers, watching Gordon swim his daily laps. Stephanie soon came out and joined him. She sat beside him and hugged him tight. Gordon headed inside for a shower waving hi as he walked past.

When neither John nor Steph turned up for dinner, Virgil headed out to find them. He found them asleep on the sun lounger. He woke them up and then helped them inside for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter! Enjoy. Disclaimer:_I do not own the thunderbirds._

* * *

Two days had passed and the media was still going crazy about John Tracy and Stephanie Hudgens, who were both hidden away safely on Tracy Island. Stephanie was really getting along with the Tracy clan. She really loved all of Johns brothers, but she would keep her distance unless she was with John or Penelope. She had spoken to her parents about what had happened and they were more than thrilled to hear that they were back together and that she was able to stay on the island until the media calmed down. They also had a long catch up chat with Jeff.

Stephanie woke up feeling really sick. She spotted her thunderbirds watch out of the corner of her eye. She picked up and wonder how to contact someone. _'Hmm. Didn't John say they were voice activated?'_

"Stephanie to Thunderbird 5 come in."

"Brains here. Are you alright Miss Hudgens?"

"No. Could you get someone into my room? I feel nauseous and not too good either,"

"Ok. Help will be on the way soon,"

She lay lifeless in bed staring at the roof. She could hear feet coming towards her room quicly.'_Thank you Brains.'_The door opened quietly.

"Stephie, baby what's wrong," came Johns worried tone. His face appeared over hers.

"I feel sick."

"Don't worry Angel, Virgil will be here in a second." John said, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"John. Johnny. I'm scared." Stephanie whispered in a small helpless voice. John caressed a hand over her cheek.

"It's going to be alright baby. I promise." John whispered. He kissed her lightly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Virgil said running in with his medical bag.

"I feel sick, nauseous and my fractured wrist hurts." Stephanie explained.

"Ok. Can I just check over you quickly before we take you to the infirmary?" Virgil asked.

"Um." Stephanie said, leaning unconsciously onto John.

"I promise I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop I will." Virgil replied. He could see that she got a bit uncomfortable around the other boys if she weren't with John. _'She must of had bad experiences to make her feel like that. Poor thing.'_

"Ok then."

"Can I check your breathing patterns with this? Only on your back."

"Ok."

Virgil lifted her shirt and placed the stethoscope on her back. "Can you take some deep breaths for me. Just like that. Good girl." Virgil listened for a few moments before pulling away. He fumbled in his bag some more. "Look at me. Now at John." He said shining a pen light in her eyes."Follow my finger. Good. Got a headache?"

"No."

"Ok. Ill check your temperature." He placed a thermometer in her ear. "Hmm. It is a bit high, but not to high."

"I am just going to run a scan. Just talk with John for a minute." Virgil said. He ran a hand held scanner over her body.

"How you feeling now?" John asked stroking her hair.

"Not any better."

"All done. Nothing seems wrong. Lets get you to the infirmary. Tell me if you feel any worse." Virgil and John slowly moved her onto the hover stretcher. She grunted in pain, and both the brothers winced in sympathy.

As they made their way down, Stephanie spoke. "Er.. Virge? I feel light-headed."

"Stop a sec John." Virgil looked into her eyes. She had a far away kind of look. _'This could be bad. Hmm. She looks as if she is dizzy.'_ "Are you alright?"

"Mmm." Her eyes slid shut.

"Stephanie open those pretty eyes for me come on." Virgil said. John became even more worried. She opened her eyes slowly. "Feeling dizzy?"

"Yeah. I can't focus on anything."

"John. Get some cold water and meet us in the infirmary. Be as quick as possible." John dashed off to the kitchen, as quickly as he could with his special boot.

"Stephanie stay awake for me. Wait for John to get back."

"I will try." She said, forcing herself to keep awake. Virgil began to push her to sick bay once again.

He could see she was having a hard time trying to keep awake, so he gave her something to concentrate on. "So tell me about your Olympic victory Steph."

"I nearly didn't get it Virge. I had an asthma attack in the pool, in the semis. I over strained my muscles. John took me to the pool out the back and I tried to do some slow swimming. I couldn't even do one lap, so I told a member of staff that I just could not do the finals. John was soon in the pool beside me. He kept telling me that I could do it and I could make it. I made so far at such a young age. So we began. John swam beside me and I started to regain my strength. Soon enough I was able to do 100 metres in 1 minute. John... John helped me out of the pool. I dried off and took another two puffs of my medication. We could hear the names being read out. John sat me in a seat before running to tell the manager that I would still compete. I put my track suit on and my muscles hurt real bad. I started to cry. John came back and crouched in front of me. He encouraged me and kept doing so as we made our way out. I saw the crowd on their feet when I walked out. This brought a smile to my face. We got to my block. John wiped my tears away and took my jacket and shoes. Before he left, he whispered 'I know you can do this. I will be here cheering you on. Do you best and under any circumstances, don't give up.' I took my position with those words floating around in my head. The more I thought these words, the faster I went. That is how I won."

By now they had made it to the infirmary and Virgil lifted Stephanie onto the bed. "Wow. Good on you Steph." John came in with a bottle of water.

"Hey Virge, here's the water."

"Thanks. Steph drink this up for me slowly ok."

"Alright Virge." She slowly drank the liquid.

"Would you like some pain relief for your arm?"

"Yes please."

"Here I will just give you a shot ok. Look at John for me and count slowly to five."

"Ok."

"Done. Now I'll be back in a second, your results have just come through."

"Alright."

"Hmm. Ohh.." Virgil hummed while reading his data pad.

"What's wrong Virgil?" John asked.

"She has 3 bruised ribs and a virus. "

"What happened to you Stephie?" John asked. He was really worried now.

"It's not the easiest thing to say." She said, turning to John with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Steph. Come here." John gathered her in his arms. She eventually whispered what happened to her.

"That is horrible sweetie. Can I tell Virge so he can make you feel better. We won't tell anyone else." She nodded. Virgil let the bed come up to a 45 degree angle. John told him the situation.

"You poor thing. That's dreadful. Now. Er well. Why don't you go take a rest in the lounge?" Virgil suggested.  
"Yeah. Come with me John?"  
"Of course I will sweetie pie." John said. Stephanie sat up and touched his nose with hers.  
"You two are so cute." Virgil said walking out of the room. "Catch you lovebirds later."

John just grinned and lowered his head gently to kiss her. They then made their way slowly to the lounge. Luckily no one else was there. Stephanie started to cry and John wrapped his arms around her almost immediately. She sunk into his arms. After she had calmed down, John pulled back from their embrace and he looked her in the eye.  
"What's the matter sweetie?"

"It's probably me over acting and being stupid."

"No. It won't be. It's going to be ok Steph."

"I hate my ex. I can't get away from him. Every time I go to sleep he is there in my dreams."

"I know we can get through this and we will be together, not apart. I already learnt my lesson." John glanced to his left.

"Naw Johnny." Stephanie turned his head to her. "I know we broke up and I regret that myself, but we are together now and there is nothing stopping us. You are the greatest boyfriend ever you know?" John smiled.

"I do now. Just remember. The future holds. Everything happens for a reason."

"I love you so much." Stephanie said cupping his cheeks.

"I love you so much more." John said, snaking his arms around Stephanie. Stephanie pulled his head gently towards her and kissed him. They eventually came apart and decided to watch some TV.

* * *

Virgil walked into the lounge to find John and Stephanie snuggled close together watching some TV.

"Haha John look at sponge bob. He is such an idiot." Stephanie giggled. Virgil smiled. _'How could someone do that to this girl? She is a lovely person and is just perfect for John."_

"Hey Virge come sit with us." Stephanie asked him.

"Sure. What you watching?" He asked sitting opposite to them.

"Spongebob. Man I missed this guy. He is a crazy sponge." John said. They all burst out laughing when the yellow sponge couldn't find his pet snail, Gary, yet the snail was on his head. The show ended and a more mature show came on.

"Gosh we are so immature." Stephanie said. John and Virgil giggled.

"Hey are you still ticklish?" John asked. He ran his fingers along her rib cage. She roared with laughter.

"John. John! Stop please! Ah haha Johnny please stop." Stephanie said in between breaths. John immediately stopped. "John why did you do that?" She asked with a smile.

"You know I love you right?"

"And I love you more." Stephanie sitting up in his arms. Their noses touched and both giggled.

"Naw you two are so adorable." Virgil said from where he was seated.

"Mmm-Hmm." They both replied grinning.

"Hello Virgil, Stephanie and John," Jeff said as he wandered into the room.

"Hey dad," said John and Virgil replied. Stephanie waved to him.

"Everything alright Virgil?"

"Oh yes. I am great." Virgil glanced at John and Stephanie.

"He is I may not be," Stephanie whispered.

"What's wrong Stephanie?"

"Um something bad happened between me and my ex and now I had 3 bruised ribs and a virus." Stephanie explained.

"Oh. I see. Don't worry, we will look after you."

"Thank you Mr Tracy." Stephanie snuggled into Johns arms some more.  
Scott came into the room.

"You ok Virge?" He asked.

"Yes. I am 100% ok."

"So why were you up so early?"

"Doctor-patient card was pulled. No information will be given out." Stephanie and John laughed.

"Ok fine." Scott pouted. "I heard you guys laughing before. What were you watching?"

"Spongebob Squarepants." John said and everyone laughed again. Stephanie felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Er, excuse me a minute." She said before jumping off Johns lap and dashing out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Scott asked. John, Jeff and Virgil shared worried glances.

"I'll go see if she is ok." John said. He got up and went after her.

John soon found her in her bedroom bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, clutching her stomach. "John." She croaked.

"Oh Steph." John knelt beside her. "You ok?"

"No. Oh no." She grimaced in pain before turning and vomiting in the toilet bowl.

"Aww sweetie." John said rubbing her back in soothing circles. He handed her a disposable cloth. "Need to lie down?" She nodded her head. He picked her up gently and took her out to the main room. He placed her in the bed and stroked her hair.

"John. I think. I am really sick." She whispered.

"It's ok honey. You will be fine. Do you want me to ask Virge for some meds?"

"Yeah. I need some anti-sickness tablets."

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here ok?"

"Ok."

John keyed in Virgil's code.  
"Hey John."

"Hey Virgil." He mouthed _'Are you alone.'_ Virgil shook his head slightly.

"Could you come and help me with something?" John asked.

"Sure. See you in a few. Where are you?"

"Guest bedrooms."

"On my way."

A minute later, Virgil knocked on Stephanie's door. "Come in," John said.

"Everything alright?" Virgil whispered, seeing Stephanie was asleep.

"Nope. She vomited 2 or 3 times before I found her."

"Aw poor Steph. Does she want or need any meds?"

"She did ask if she could have some anti-sickness tablets."

"Yeah I presumed that. I brought some with me. She should take 2 every morning and can have 2 extra per day of she gets worse." Virgil said handing him a box.

"Thanks Virge."

"No problems John."

"She is going to need food at some point. We haven't had breakfast yet."

"I'll go get some John, stay here with her. Breakfast for 3."

"Thanks Virge. Your the best." Virgil left the room quietly.  
John turned back to his sleeping girlfriend. He hummed his special song to her.

* * *

Virgil wandered into the kitchen."Good morning Virgil dear, you need some breakfast." Ruth Tracy said as her grandson walked into the room.

"Yes Grandma. About that. Could I take a small breakfast for 3 up to John and Stephanie. Stephanie hasn't been well this morning."

"Of course you can. Here you go. Some toast, pancakes, orange juice and water. Enjoy it."  
"Thanks Grandma. Catch you later."

Virgil took the tray back up to the guest room. Luckily, Scott and Jeff had joined the two youngest in the pool. He opened the door quietly to find the room empty.

"John?" Virgil called out softly.

"Just a second Virge. In the bathroom." John replied. Virgil place the tray on the desk and sat down. A minute or two later, John came back out of the bathroom, carrying a pale Stephanie. John put her onto the bed and she sat up right. John sat beside her and pulled out the tablets Virgil had give him. He handed two of them to Stephanie.

"Oh you poor thing. Here's some water to help with the tablets." Virgil said passing her bottle of water.

"Thanks Virgil."

"Grandma made us some pancakes and toast. Do you think you could eat some?"

"Uh I don't know. Maybe a bit later." Stephanie replied. Virgil handed John his breakfast before munching on some of his own.

"Are the tablets working?"

"Yeah. Slowly."

"Alright."

"Thanks Virge. You're the best."

"No problem. So, you like to play and sing too?"

"Yeah. Singing is my hidden talent."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks."

"Did you manage to contact your parents?"

"Yes I did. They were very grateful that I was able to spend the rest of my holiday here, away from the press."

"They haven't calmed down on your story have they?"

"Nope. Not one bit. The minute I set foot on the mainland, it will get even worse. I hate them. Well, I don't hate them, I just really dislike them."

"Yeah I kind of know what you mean. I feel the same way. We all do."

"I figured. Oh yes. Oh John."

"What?"

"Remember that time we were in New York looking after Alan, while your dad went into his workplace?"

"Oh yeah." John turned a light shade of pink.

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"We were walking down a quiet street, hand in hand. Alan was just walking a metre or two ahead of us. We decided to grab a hot chocolate from a small cafe. I called Alan back while John bought the drinks. We sat on a bench outside when a man with a camera came past. He scared me and Alan, so we both hid behind John. John told us to wait inside. He then told the press member to leave the three of us alone. The man wouldn't listen to the 14 year old John, so he floored him in a punch. The man ran away."

"You mean John? Our quiet and peaceful brother John did that?" Virgil said amused.

"Yes. I did." John said.

"Good on you John. Good on you." Virgil said patting his brothers back. Stephanie giggled.

* * *

"Hey dad, there is a unidentified aircraft approaching the island." Scott said from the computer.

"Mayday. Mayday. Code 21. Can we land on your island for fuel? Running on empty."

"Code 21. Request accepted. Land promptly and we will prepare for refill." Jeff replied.

"Operation coverup completed dad." Virgil said.

"Right. Scott. You and I will go down to the plane hanger to help the pilot. Virgil, get Alan, Gordon, Grandma and Lady Penelope into the lounge. Take John and Stephanie plus yourself to Thunderbird 2 hanger and stay there until this plane leaves. We have no idea who is on this and I don't want to risk John and Stephanie's safety."

"Yes father right away."

"Come on Scott."

* * *

"Ah thank you Mr Tracy for the fuel. I highly appreciate it."

"That is quite alright. Now have a safe journey home."

"Thanks again. Bye now." The man left in his plane.

"He was a strange character dad."

"Yes he was Scott. Now could you go fetch Virgil, John and Stephanie. They might be bored out of their minds there."

"Yes father,"

* * *

It was late afternoon and everyone headed for the pool. Stephanie borrowed a swim suit from Lady Penelope. Unfortunately, John didn't have a water proof cast, so he just sat on a near by on a sun lounger, wearing his board shorts. He wore his new sunglasses while reading a book. On the other hand, Stephanie got a full blown water proof cast, which she was able to swim with, because she could not live with out dipping in the pool every once and a while. She was an Olympian and you couldn't part her from swimming. Also, Grandma Tracy decided to sit by the pool and knit.

"Gordon, who is the better swimmer? You or Stephanie?" Alan asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Stephanie is." John said.

"How do you know?"

"I seen her race live at the Olympics. She set the world record remember."

"I think it's time for a race." Virgil declared.

"Can you still race with your arm?" Jeff asked.

"Heck yes. I need no privileges either. Once Gordon's seen me, he will be the one asking for a head start." Stephanie said.

"Your on." Gordon said.

"Clear the pool. A race is about to commence." Scott called out. Gordon got out of the pool and stood at the end. Lady Penelope helped Stephanie out of the pool. John put his book down to watch the race.

"There and back?" Stephanie asked.

"Ok. What's the bet?"

"Oh let Scott choose."

"Whoever loses has to make dinner and clean up." Scott declared.

"Done deal." Stephanie said and shook Gordon's hand.

They took their positions. "On your marks... Get set.. Go!" Virgil shouted.  
They dived into the pool head to head. Stephanie gained on Gordon and got a body length in front of him. He tumble turned. Stephanie finished her strokes strongly, before Gordon even got to the second lap. He came in and was shocked. Stephanie stood in the pool grinning.

"Good on you Stephanie." Virgil said helping her out.

"Thank you thank you."

"Well I suppose I'm cooking dinner." Gordon said. "Congrats Steph."

"Thank you Gordon." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Would you like me to help make you dinner?"

"Yes please. I suck at it. Thank you."

"No problem."

"That was fantastic Steph!" Scott said.

"Thanks. Listen. I just want to say you should give some applause for Gords, cause he has done his best out there." Everyone cheered. Lady Penelope, Alan and Jeff also congratulated her. Everyone dove back into the pool. Stephanie wandered over to John.

"You did great out there baby." John said. Stephanie sat down on his lap.

"Thanks." John took off his sunglasses and put them on Stephanie.

"They suit you. They go with your stunning swimsuit too." John whispered. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you John."

"That's quite alright beautiful." He stroked her cheek. She leant in and they kissed. Everyone in the pool noticed. A few wolf whistles came from Johns brothers.

"Aww." Lady Penelope exclaimed.  
When they came apart both giggled.

"See I told you it makes them jealous."

"Yes you did babe." Stephanie said smiling sweetly. "Now, I promised to help Gordon with dinner. Should we make my famous cheese toasties?"

"Mmm.. Yes. They are delicious!" John said delighted. " I love your cooking. You always make the best food."

"I'm glad you like my food John." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Gordon and I have better start, it's getting late."

"Ok baby. See you later." John said. He kissed her one more time. More wolf whistles came from the boys. John and Stephanie chuckled to themselves.

"Boys. Enough with the whistling." Jeff warned playfully.

"Gordon! Come on." Stephanie shouted. She wandered inside.

"Coming!" Gordon yelled climbing out of the pool. He too disappeared inside.

"I wonder where they are going?" Scott wondered. John giggled away.

"Ah. I think I know," Virgil said, "but John knows exactly what they are doing."

"It involves food." John said casually. He began to read again.

"Who's up for a final game of volleyball before dinner?" Jeff suggested.

"We are!" Shout back the boys who were in the pool.

"I'll umpire." Lady Penelope stated.

"Thanks Penny." Jeff said.

* * *

"What are we making?" Gordon asked as they entered the kitchen in casual clothes.

"My famous cheese toastie. It has mince, bacon, cheese, tomato and onion with a slice of bread underneath."

"Sounds delicious. I'll get the ingredients out. We have all of the ingredients we need. Hmm. Would you like thick or thin bread?"

"Thick would be good thank you."

"So here's all the ingredients you need. What's first?"

"First, you can cook the mince, bacon and onion in a pan for 5 minutes. I'll toast the bread." She placed some bread into the toaster.

"Alright. It's underway!"

"Make sure not to burn it okay."

"Sure thing."

"Now. I butter the toast." She buttered 8 pieces of toast, just enough for the whole family. "You can add the tomatoes in now."

"Sure. Mmm this smells delicious Steph."

"It is. Ok take it off the heat. So now, we spread it across the toast like this." Stephanie showed Gordon what to do. "And spread cheese on top." The finished four toasts each. "Now finally, we place them in the grill for 3 minutes."

"Right o Steph. I'll call everyone in."

"Good idea. These have to cool for about a minute or two so everyone has time to get changed quickly."  
Gordon nodded and headed out onto the deck near the pool.

"Guys! Dinners nearly ready!" Everyone got up and went inside. Gordon went over to help John with his crutches and books. He wasn't allowed to walk up or down stairs with out crutches for 24 weeks.

"Thanks Gordon. How's the cooking going?"

"It's good. They look so delicious."

"That's great, I can't wait to taste."

They walked into the kitchen, where Stephanie was dishing out the food onto plates. "Magnific! The final touch is a few parsley flakes and you're done."

"Wow, thanks for helping me Steph, these look fantastic!"

"And they are delicious too." John said walking over to Stephanie and hugging her.

"You've had these before?" Gordon questioned.

"Yes. Back in yr 7 we had cooking class together. We had to make our own recipe and this is what we came up with,"

"Nice,"

"And they are magnificent! Just like you John." Stephanie said.

"Thank you my angel in white." John said, bowing to her.

"Aww John." Stephanie said blushing slightly.

"You guys are the cutest couple I have ever met. And will ever meet." Gordon said.

"We know. We've been told this quite a few times.

"Oh wow Gordon, this smells delicious," Scott said as he and the other walked into the room.

They sat at the table as the food was handed out. "I have a confession to make."

"Yes Gordon?" Jeff asked.

"I actually had some help from Stephanie. So she practically did it herself."

"Thank you Stephanie," everyone said.

"Good on you Gords for coming clean." Stephanie said playfully. "Bon appetite."

Everyone complimented on Stephanie's dinner and said it was scrumptious.

* * *

"I'm on the island and I have taken a quite a few pictures and videos of Tracy and Hudgens, sending through now. I've found a hiding place beside the pool."

"Thank you. I just received them. Very well. I am forwarding to News international. Good work Jackson."

"Thank you boss."

"Now you have to stay their for a week or so, so it doesn't seem suspicious that planes keep running out of fuel. Keep quiet and out of sight. In you backpack you have enough food to last you two weeks and enough water for 3 weeks. Don't get discovered. If you do smash your phone."

"Yes boss."

"Right get on with your job."

"Yes boss." He hung up.

"Finally. Stephanie is not going to know what hit her. She will be scared out of her wits and forced into hiding for the rest of her life. She should have stay with me. But she left me for a billionaire. How tragic. He should be forced to watch her die. He is the consequence of her misery. Once he works that out, he will die, mysteriously." Jamie said evilly.

* * *

Early the next morning, Grandma was making breakfast for everyone. "Good morning Scott. Here is some breakfast." She said.

"Thanks Grandma." Gordon walked in.

"Gordon could you call the other boys, including your father for breakfast."

"Yes." He wandered back out. Soon enough, everyone came in for breakfast.

"Hey where's Steph?" Alan asked.

"She must be asleep still." Scott said.

"I'd better check on her." John said sharing a worried glance with Virgil and Jeff.

"I'll help you up the stairs John." Virgil said.

"Thanks."

It took them about 3 minutes to get to the guest bedrooms. John knocked on her door. "Stephie, are you alright?"

"Come in." She coughed.

"Honey are you alight?" John asked walking in. Virgil just stood in the door way.

"Yes. I'm fine. Oh my. Excuse me." She ran into the bathroom.

"Virge, could you grab us some breakfast?"

"I'm on it. If she hasn't already, tell her to take those anti-sickness tablets."

"Sure." Virgil left the room. Stephanie came back out of the bathroom."You alright?"

"Yes. I will be fine. I had just woke up and hadn't had those tablets yet."

"That good then." Stephanie bounded up to him and kissed him.

"I have a lovely view out of the window, look!" She opened her blinds and showed John the magnificent view of the green and blue landscape.

"Wow. It's beautiful. But you are more beautiful." John said.

"Oh John your so sweet." She said. She hugged him and looked up into his bright blue orbs. He leant down and kissed her.

"Now isn't that sweet." Virgil said holding two plates of food, whilst walking into the room.

John and Stephanie came apart and grinned. "Hey Virgil."She said happily.  
"Morning Steph,"

"Those tablets sure work good. Thank you."

"No worries. I best get back to my breakfast. See you guys later."

"See ya Virge." John said.

"Bye." Stephanie said.

* * *

John and Stephanie took their plates into the kitchen before heading to the lounge. Everyone else was is in there watching the news. When John and Stephanie walked in, both gasped in shock.

On the TV, they were showing videos/pictures of John and Stephanie. But they are on a private island.  
"You have got to be kidding me..." John said. I think it was a bit to much for Stephanie, because she fainted. John caught her "Virge. She fainted."

"I'll move her onto the couch."Virgil said. He took her from John, picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"Someone is trespassing on this island. Penny, I hate to say this but we have to close IR for a day or so. We need to clear the island. There is someone or something here and they can not take the secrets of International Rescue."

"I'm on it Jeff,"

"Sorry boys, it has to be done."

"We understand dad."

"John, can I ask you and Stephanie to spend the day in a thunderbird silo. Just to be on the safe side. Virgil, you can treat Stephanie in Thunderbird 2 sickbay." Jeff asked.

"Yes dad,"John replied.  
"FAB."Virgil said.

"Gordon, take them down to thunderbird 2 with food and drink for the day."

"Alright. Come on John and Virge." They left the room.

"The rest of you. Lets find these photographing maniacs."

Scott said, "They have messed with the wrong family."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own characters you don't recognise.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked as they arrived in Thunderbird 2's silo.  
"She will be fine John. She just needs to rest." Virgil replied. "It looks like she is going to wake up."  
Stephanie's eyes opened. "John? What happened?"  
"You fainted."  
"Oh."  
"You're going to be alright."  
"What happened?"  
"We walked into the lounge where the others and we saw us on the TV. Then you fainted."  
" Am I going to be ok?"  
"You fine Steph. Just rest for a bit and maybe you should go for a walk later." Virgil said.  
"Thank you Virgil."  
"No problem. I'm going up to see how dad is going."

"I'm sorry John."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Ever since we got back together, the media has been on our tail." She whispered with tears coming to her eyes  
"That's not your fault. "  
"Yes it is." She said looking to the floor.  
"Stephie, look at me." He said crouching in front of her. "None of this is your fault. We just have put up with it."  
"Ok." She has tears running down her face.  
"Don't cry." John said wiping her tears away. She smiled softly.

"No one can find this person who is photographing you guys unfortunately." Virgil said walking into the room.  
"That's alright Virgil." Stephanie said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm sure. As long as Johns with me, I'll be fine." John smiled.  
"I think you guys should go up and get some fresh air."  
"Ok." John and Stephanie decided to go for a walk on the beach.

They sat on a big rock. "It's very peaceful down here." Stephanie said as they watched the waves.  
"Yes. It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though." Stephanie smiled. They sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Can I ask you something John?"  
"Anything."  
"About your mum?"  
"Sure."  
"How did she... Pass away?" John took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I should not have asked."  
"No, no it's alright. I really should talk about her sometimes. We were skiing in New Zealand, when an avalanche hit. It buried mum, Alan and I and Sa... I found Alan, and we shoved our skis up through the snow in hoping they broke the surface. I then created a little cave in the snow. Alan and I huddled together. Mum still didn't show. When we were nearly at severe hypothermia status, someone pulled us out. I then fell unconscious and I have no idea who rescued me. Mum disappeared."_ I nearly slipped up on a long secret of the Tracy family. I must watch my mouth more carefully. I'm not normally like this._

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss John."  
"It's ok." John had tears sliding down his face.  
"I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's alright. I just haven't talked about her in a long time."  
"It's ok to talk about her sometimes John." She said.  
"I know." He walked away and stood by the water. He watched the waves roll in.  
"John," She said, walking over to him turning his face to hers gently, "I am sorry. Please forgive me. I have no control in holding my tongue back…" She was unable to finish as he leant forward and kissed her – a typical way to leave one wordless. She smiled slightly into his kiss, realising all was forgiven.

* * *

"Where have John and Stephanie got to? It's almost time for dinner." Jeff questioned.  
"They went down to the beach dad." Scott said.  
"I'll go find them if you like." Virgil stated.  
"Yes thank you Virgil." Jeff said. Virgil headed for the beach.

It didn't take long for Virgil to find Stephanie and John. They were standing just near the shore line, kissing. Virgil smiled. He didn't want to go and interrupt them.

John and Stephanie finally came apart. "It's ok. It's just hard talking about mum." He kissed her cheek. "We better go."

"Hey guys, dinners nearly ready."  
"Well, we better move along before they eat all the food. I don't want to starve!" Stephanie said jokingly. John and Virgil laughed. They walked back up to the house.

They entered that dining room where everyone had started eating. They sat in the three remaining seats. Gordon looked a bit down and was prodding at his food.  
"You know dad, I'm not really hungry." He said. "Can I be excused?"  
"Of course Gordon," Jeff said with slightly worried tone. Gordon left the room.  
After a few tense minutes John spoke up. "Do you want me to see if he is alright dad?"  
"Yes. Thank you John." John left quietly.

* * *

Gordon wandered into his room and pulled out a small necklace. It was a locket. He sat on his bed leaning against the wall. He opened it and looked inside. The picture of him, and another pretty girl, - who liked exactly like him - brought tears to his eyes. There was a knock at his door.

"Gordon? It's John. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah." John walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"Are you ok Gords?"  
"No." He said with his head down. John came and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thinking about Sasha?" John asked when he spotted Gordon's locket.  
"Yeah. Ever since… She disappeared in that avalanche… It's like I'm broken in half John. Half my life has been torn away from me. You wouldn't know what it feels like. You don't have a twin. I may have only been young, but I still remember her like she only disappeared yesterday."  
"Oh Gordon," John had no idea what to say. It was true. Gordon was the only one to have a twin sister. No one would know how he feels.  
"Don't worry." John put his arm around his little brother.

"You can speak to me about anything at any time, not matter the time of day or night Gords. Come find me or wake me and I will be more than happy to sit with you.

"Thank you John. If you don't mind, I would like to be by myself for a few hours."

"I let you be. I'll come and check on you in a few hours." John said getting up. He left him to his thoughts, heading back to the others.

Gordon sat on his bed and stared out of the window for a few hours. He fell asleep thinking about his twin sister, who disappeared along with his mum.  
-

**+Flashback+**  
_-One week earlier in New York City…-  
Sasha Evans sat in the corner of her room clutching onto a small locket necklace. Inside was a picture of her and her twin brother. Back many years ago when they were both quite young, they were caught in an avalanche. Her big brother John and her youngest brother Alan were pulled out and rushed to hospital. She and her mum were left to suffer in the wilderness. They were both presumed dead._

"Sasha, dinners ready." Lucille Evans called.  
"I'm not hungry mum." She replied sadly.  
"Sweetie, you must eat. You haven't eaten anything today."  
"Ok then." She put her locket necklace on.  
"Thinking about Gordon?"  
"Yeah. You know the weird thing is, if he hurts himself I can feel it. When he had his back injury, I could feel his pain. I felt so sorry for him "  
"We both did,"  
"Will we ever get to see them?"  
"I have arranged a meeting with your father for next Wednesday at Tracy Industries. You can come with me."  
"Alright then."  
"We have to wait on his decision."  
"Yes mum." She ate her dinner quietly. Lucille did not push her daughter anymore on the matter, because to be honest – she too missed her husband.

Lucy went and brought out a little paper bag as Sasha ate an apple. "I got this for you."  
"Thank you." She opened the little bag. Inside were two rings with clovers on them.  
"One is for you. The other, you can give to Jeff for Gordon - If you like. "  
She slid it on her forefinger. "Thank you mum. I love it." Sasha hugged her mum. "I love you."  
"I love you too sweetie."  
**+End of Flashback+**

* * *

-Back on Tracy Island...-

"Eating must be one of the simplest things a human can do but I find myself incapable of doing it." Stephanie sighed. The boys laughed. "Hey this is an important matter! I love my food just as much as you!" That made them laugh even more with Jeff joining in. She plastered a smile on her face. Her phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID. "Oh Jeff, I am really sorry. I shouldn't really take phone calls during dinner, but it's my mother and she forgets we are in different time zones."

"That's alright. You go ahead and answer that." She mouthed a thank you.

Stephanie answered her phone as she arrived outside on the porch. "Hello Mum."

"I am not your mother." She held her breath as she recognised the voice. "I am your worst enemy."

"I wish you would melt away in your grief Jamie." She spat.

"Oh but where would be the fun in that? I have come to claim you once more. You are mine now."

"No I am not. Just leave me alone."

"But I can't. I long to be bound to you. You will be wed on me before the year is out and you will bare my child against your will."

"No. I never loved you and never will! My heart is bound to Johns and to no other. Leave me alone."

"You have lost this ongoing war between us Stephanie. The media's story on you and John was just a cover up for me to put my plan into play. It finally is and you are mine. Hear that plane on the runway of your beloved's island runway? This is the plane which will take you to me. It will not be detected until you are long gone from that island." She gulped.  
"I can call every single member of this island to me with a press of a button."

"That won't work." She heard a crunch. A hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against her attacker but the person was too strong. She lost and her body collapsed in the hands of the man who grinned evilly. Her phone fell to the floor. He picked her up and headed back to his plane.

"This will be the breakdown of the Tracy family." Jamie stated bulking an unconscious Stephanie into one of the seats. He laughed and took off wondering on what the Tracy's reaction to Stephanie's disappearance.

* * *

John looked out the window and saw Stephanie still speaking on the phone. _I'll speak with her later_. He wondered back up to Gordon's room.

John knocked softly on the door, which was answered by nothing. "Gordon?" He whispered opening the door slowly. He found a figure thrashing about on the sheets. _He's having another nightmare._ He closed the door with a soft click before making to wake Gordon up.

Gordon's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking into Johns eyes. "It's ok. It was only a dream." John said.

"I saw her. Her body frozen in the snow. She didn't move nor answer to my calls. She was as cold as stone at my touch. I felt like I was on fire. I was dragged away and thrown down into a cage where I was beaten again and again. I gave into the pain. I lost my will to live. Sasha…" His tense voice ended in a whisper. John sat beside him making the bed dip in the middle.

"Shush Gordon it will be fine. Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Gordon nodded. John picked up Gordon's plush submarine off the floor. "Here. I know you're not a little kid anymore, but this might help with your sleep." Gordon only nodded and slipped back down into the warmth of his bed. John pulled up a chair besides his brother's bed and watched as he entered the world of dreams once more. He sighed as sat there for the whole night watching his brother sleep. He started to drift off at roughly 4 am in the morning and did not notice his father come in and drape a blanket over his tired form.

John was still asleep when Gordon woke up no more than an hour later. Gordon moved John onto his bed and decided to grab a snack. He was quite hungry as he had not eaten since lunch the day before. He quietly made his way to the kitchen. He walked in and saw his father reading the newspaper at the breakfast bar.

"Morning dad." He stammered. Jeff looked up from his paper and smiled.

"I thought you might be up soon. Here I fixed you up some food." He replied gesturing to the plate beside him.

"Thank you dad." Gordon sat next to his father. It wasn't unusual for the pair to be up this early in the morning. The sat in companionable silence until Gordon had finished his plate feeling rather full.  
"I have a meeting today. Would you like to come with me Gordon? I need someone help with this newest business deal."  
"Sure dad. But why me? You normally take John or Scott."  
"All your brothers decided you should come because you have not left the island in a few months."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Be ready to leave in half an hour. We will leave a message for your brothers."  
"Sure."

Gordon slipped back into his room quietly and got ready for the day. He let his locket hang freely over his shirt not caring who saw it. When he was ready he wrote a quick note to John thanking him for watching over himself. With all that done he went and met his father at the plane.

"Ready Gordon?"

"Yes. Slightly excited to see the world again."  
"After my meeting would you like to go to the hobby store? I saw that they have some new boat models you can do." He watched as his sons eyes brightened up as if he were a five year old boy.

"Yes please dad!" Jeff smiled.

"We better get going then."

* * *

Gordon and Jeff made it to Tracy Industries just before their meeting started. "Good morning Mr Tracy and Gordon. You client has already arrived and is in the meeting room. We got your message that was sent earlier this morning. They are in board room 5." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Jeff led the way to the room and walked in.

-10 minutes earlier-

Lucille and Sasha walked into the office of which their meeting was to take place.  
"Will he recognise us?" Sasha whispered.  
"I do not know. Let's hope he does." They waited for no more than 10 minutes for Jeff to arrive. Soon enough, he walked in the door.

"Excuse us for being late we were…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two figures standing in front of him and gasped.

"What is it dad?" Gordon said walking in beside him and stopped, letting his jaw drop.

"Gordon?!"

"Sasha?!"

* * *

Stephanie has been kidnapped under the watchful eye of the Tracy family! When will they notice?

Who has Gordon and Jeff met on their current visit to Tracy Industries?

Gordon: I know the answer to the second question!

Shush Gordon don't tell them! You can say what I was going to say though.

Gordon: With great pleasure. Review to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie woke to find herself in a dark room with no windows. Her head ached and when she went to rub it, she found that she was chained to the wall. Her arm was still in her cast and it ached from being held above her head. She smiled a little when she saw the drawing of the space shuttle drawn on the inside of her upper forearm by Virgil. Looking down at the rest of her body, she gasped in shock, when she saw that she wore nothing but her bikini that Lady Penelope gave her. Tears slid down her face as she thought of John and the life they had planned for the future. They planned on travelling the world together and were going to do a few rotations on Thunderbird 5. They talked about getting married one day, both deciding that it was definitely something to look forward to however, in her current state and exposure, she assumed that John wouldn't want to look upon her again. She was worried that she would never see John again in the first place. Jamie crossed her mind and her hands scrunched into fists. She hated that man so much that she regrets going out on that one date with him which started this whole ordeal. What she regretted most was not keeping in touch with John after they broke up. They had tried to but work was their main way of living, so that bond disappeared.

The heart-broken girl looked up and saw that she still had her watch on. Unfortunately, her panic button was just out of her reach.

"Well, well, well. Look who has just woken up. My new fiancée…" Jamie said walking into the room.

"What do you want from me?" She spat. He slapped her.

"Now, now darling, treat me with respect or you will get flogged and have to do as I will." She kept quiet. "Good. We are going to be wed in the next two weeks. Your rich boyfriend will never see you again. ."

"You're a cruel man. Why would you do this to me?"

"Revenge of course. Revenge on you for breaking up with me. Revenge on your rich boyfriend who gives you everything you want when you want it. You wanted him back so he came back to you. He is going to suffer. I plan to send our wedding pictures to his family. It will be wonderful to see him break apart like I did. He will never want you back after this. Not know not ever."

"What will you do if I don't cooperate?"

"I'll make you do things that you don't want to do."

-BREAK-

John awoke after sleeping for 3 hours. He was puzzled as to why he was in Gordon's room. As his memory returned he smiled somewhat and looked at the time. 07:00. _'Well Dad must have already left for that meeting he had today. He said he was leaving at 6:30 with one of us. I wonder who he took with him this time. It may have been Gordon considering that I can't hear anyone in the pool.'_ He quickly went into his room and got ready for the day, being weary of his leg.

Half an hour later, John made his way down to the kitchen, using his crutches. As he passed the window, he spotted something glinting on the ground. He walked over a picked it up. _'It's Stephanie's phone. She is not so reckless with her items. Something is seriously wrong. I hope she is okay.' _He slipped the phone into his pocket and headed back inside. He found Scott and Virgil sitting at the table and a plate sitting in his place. "Morning guys, any of you seen Stephanie yet?"

"No. To be truthful John, I haven't seen her since she left to answer her phone call last night." Johns face fell.  
"Oh no." He got up and went to his father's office with his brothers calling after him.  
"What's wrong John?"

When he got to the said office, he called Brains. His face appeared on the screen.  
"Hey Brains. Could you tell me where Stephanie is?"  
"Sure John. One moment." Brains spun to another computer before his face went rigid with worry.  
"What's wrong Brains."?  
"She isn't on the island John."  
"Did she go with dad this morning?"  
"No John. Gordon went."  
"Oh no. Call up the others. I'll try and locate her watch from down here. I better call dad."

John attached a mic pic to his ear. "Calling Jeff Tracy."

-BREAK-

"Excuse us for being late we were…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two figures standing in front of him and gasped.  
"What is it dad?" Gordon said walking in beside him and stopped, letting his jaw drop.

"Gordon?!"

"Sasha?!"

Jeff was the first to recover. "Lucy is it really you?" He asked.  
"Yes. Jeff." The two embraced.  
"Gordy!" Sasha said running into Gordon's open arms. He picked her up and spun them around.  
"'I've missed you." Jeff and Lucy smiled. "I knew you were alive." Gordon said putting his sister on the ground. Keeping his tight hold on her, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried softly. Sasha had her own tears, but was content to comfort her twin.

"How did you get out all those years ago?" Jeff asked.  
"After everything stopped moving I still had my tight on Sasha who had fallen unconscious. I could hear John and Alan on the surface with rescuers but then there was silence. I forced myself to use my fatigued body and dig us out. After what felt like hours of digging I broke through the surface. I saw where John and Alan had been and gone with extra footsteps in between. I looked around and there was literally nothing. I began to carefully walk down the slope. I neared a village after 2 hours of walking and as I reached the nearest lodge, I collapsed, snapping my ankles. I don't remember what happened after that. When Sasha and I woke up, we were in a hospital. I couldn't remember my name. All I remembered was I was married and had six children, one was with me. After I gained my memory back, it was too late to join you as you had already gone. The people in the town looked after Sasha and me as we had no money. 3 years after the accident, I was watching the news when I saw all of you in New York. I was drinking a coffee in the cafe. I dropped my cup and smashed it. Sasha had the same reaction, although her eyes were glued on Gordon. The owner looked at us with curiosity. 'It's them. It's my husband and my family.' I said. Everyone who had heard me gasped making the connection. They sent us on a flight to Australia, the year John graduated from school. We lived in Australia for about a year. We became famous in our own way, by singing. One day when we were walking, we spotted John being crowded by the press. We distracted the press so he could get away. Then I spotted Stephanie with John. We caught John and Stephanie in all the news. I bought an apartment in New York, not far from here. Then we made an appointment to see you."

"Oh Lucy." Was all Jeff could say.  
"They've all grown up."  
"Come back to the island with us. I am sure the boys and Stephanie would love to see you two again."  
"Alright. But we need to ask some things first off."  
Gordon had stopped crying now and both he and Sasha looked up at their parents listening to their conversation.

"Are we going to their island mum?"  
"Yes sweetie."  
"And I'll get to see all my brothers again?!"  
"Yes you will." Jeff said.

Sasha pulled away from Gordon and gave her dad a hug. Gordon hugged his mum.

"Let's call them first to say we are coming home." Jeff said.  
"Don't tell them about mum and Sash just yet. It will be a nice surprise for them." Gordon said cheekily.  
"Oh dear. Don't tell me. Does he still keep up with his pranks?"  
"Yes indeed. And he has become quite the swimmer, although, Stephanie is the only person we know of who is faster."  
"He'll have to vs. Speedy here then too. She broke all the records through school and still is." Lucy said. "I don't call her speedy for nothing."  
"You're on!" Gordon exclaimed.

Jeff went to dial the island when his phone rang. "It's John. I'll put him on loud speaker. "Hello John. Everything alright?" He put it on speaker.  
"No." There was a hint of worry in John's voice.  
"What's wrong?" The silence at the other end was met with the sounds of a keyboard. John took a deep breath.  
"Stephanie is missing." Jeff's face fell as did everyone else's in the room.  
"Do you know what happened John?"  
"Not yet. I'm scanning through the cameras now." John seemed awfully calm.  
"Are you alright John?" The typing noises stopped.  
"No. I'm not dad. This just reminds me of when Mum and Sasha disappeared." Lucy winced. "I've got to find her dad. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life trying to find her. After what Jamie did to her..." John stopped through his sentence. "Brains are you with me?" Jeff shared a look with Gordon. "Find everything you can on Jamie McBride. He may be connected to this.

"Everything alright?"  
"The thought hit me that Stephie's ex may be behind this."

"Oh John. I am coming home now so I'll help you."  
"Don't hang up on me dad. Please. I need you." Lucy nodded.

"Okay. I'm here John." Jeff grabbed a yellow legal pad and pen scribbling on it before passing it to his wife.

_I don't want to be rude Lucie, but can we go to your apartment. There is another meeting which needs to take place in here._

Lucy nodded in agreement and all four of them got up and left.

-BREAK-

Virgil and Scott were watching the security cameras trying to find anything on Stephanie's disappearance. John and Brains were trying to find everything they could on Jamie McBride. So far they were all coming to dead ends. Until…

"I've got something!"

"What have you got Virge?"

"Look. She was taken by a man in black. Wow. She puts up on hell of a fight. Then she was dragged onto a plane."

"How did we not detect the plane that landed? It should have alerted us."  
"I believe it had a cloaking device on it. It was the same plane that came to the island for fuel." Brains said from Thunderbird 5.

"Very interesting." John said. "A plane was stolen half a year ago which fits the description of the plane which landed here. Jamie McBride was a suspect but the police did not have enough evidence to charge him."

"The plane left with Stephanie on it heading in a north-easterly direction." Scott said.

"He was headed to America." John sighed.

-BREAK-

They had been working all day. Everyone had gone to bed but John. He had been trying to trace Stephanie's watch for most of the afternoon. His dad and Gordon were now flying back

John was the only person in his family who was capable of finding Stephanie watch quickly. He was even quicker than Brains when it came down to computers. He had narrowed it down to a 50 mile radius in under 2 hours. He was getting so close. He managed to locate her watch but he didn't realise as he fell asleep. It was 11pm when Jeff landed.

"I have a feeling that John may be up still. Come to my office." Jeff said. They grabbed their bags and headed up to the office. The sight Lucy was left with brought a smile to her face. John was slumped over with his head on the desk. Around him there were about 3 computers set up, all flashing 'Item Located.'

"He did it! He found her watch." Gordon exclaimed quietly.

"It looks like he fell asleep before he realised."

"My little spaceman." Lucy said. She found a blanket and draped it over him gently, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmm." John mumbled. He shifted slightly in his sleep. "Stephanie…"

"Come on Sash. Let's go to bed." Gordon and Sasha left the room quietly and got ready for bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep Gordy?" She whispered as they walked quietly through the house.

"Our room."

"Our room?"

"You'll see."

They walked into their room and Sasha froze. There was literately two of everything. Two beds, two closets, two bathrooms, two desks so forth. "Our parents designed this when we were still kids. They were in the process of building it when you disappeared in the avalanche. I asked to keep the room like this."

"Oh Gordon." She hugged him. He smiled before going to his wardrobe and pulling out his pyjama shorts. "Have you ever worn your pyjama shirt?" She asked remembering their younger years.

"Nope. Not even in winter. Here you go." He tossed her a pyjama set.

"Thanks." She got changed quickly before climbing onto her bed. "Goodnight Gordy."

"Night Sash." The twins were the happiest they had been in a while.

-BREAK-

"Are the other boys asleep Jeff?" Lucy asked.

"I think so. Let's go and see." They walked off to the bedrooms.

"This is Scott's room." She walked in and found Scott asleep on his left side. She pulled up the covers a little more and placed a kiss on his forehead. She walked out and into the next room to find little Alan sleeping soundly. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. Moving along to Virgil's bedroom, she saw Virgil's face covered in paint. "Oh Virge, what are we going to do with you?" She took a damp cloth and cleared his face. "Goodnight Virge." She whispered with a kiss on his forehead. Finally, she walked into the twins' room, and nearly laughed. Her twins were both tangled in their sheets and facing the same way. Lucy looked around the room and saw two of everything. Placing a kiss on top of their heads, she walked out and joined Jeff.

"Everyone is asleep." She whispered.

"Would you like a drink?" Jeff asked.

"No thank you."

"Alright."

"I think I'll stay with John. You go on to bed Jeff."  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She kissed him then took off towards his office. He smiled before heading to bed.

-BREAK-

Sasha woke before the sun had risen. She spotted her twin in the other bed and grinned. She crept over then launched herself on to Gordon. His eyes shot open. "Sasha! What the hell?!"  
"Morning Gordy." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"What time is it?" He said yawning.

"5:30 am."

"I normally get up at this time but this doesn't mean I won't get you back!" He said flipping over and pinning her to the bed. He tickled her rib cage. She roared with laughter.

"Gordy stop please!" He stopped and got off her. Then Scott burst into the room.

"Why are you making so much noise at this hour Gordon?" Sasha sat up and Scott froze. He looked between her and Gordon. They both had the same copper locks and bright Emerald eyes that were exactly the same. "Sasha?" She ran over and hugged the life out of Scott.

"Scotty." She whispered into his chest. He held her tightly against his chest.

"It's really you!"

"Yes." Scott patted her head gently.

"I'll leave you guys to it." He walked out.

"Let me do your hair like I used to." Gordon said.

"Alright." It took him approximately half an hour to braid her hair around half her head and let the rest fall freely down her back. "Wow Gords. You haven't lost your touch."

"I suppose not." Gordon said smiling.

"I smell breakfast." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go." They linked arms and headed to the kitchen.

-BREAK-

Lucy was busy cooking breakfast for everyone. Jeff was the first to walk in. "Morning Jeff."

"Morning Luce." He replied kissing her cheek before sitting down having a drink of water. Jeff's mum was the next to walk in. Having met Lucy the night before, she already knew the surprises that her grandsons were going to be met with.

"Hello Lucy darling." She said.

"Hello mum." Lucy replied bringing over a nice steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you dear."

Kyrano was the next person to wander in. "Good morning." Lucy handed him a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"Join us for breakfast."

"Alright. Thank you." He began speaking with Jeff. Scott was the next to wander in. He was met with another surprise.

"Mum!" He exclaimed. He went over to her and hugged her.

"My little pilot." She whispered. "Here's your favourite hot chocolate." She said.

"Thanks mum."

The twins walk in. "Morning all." They both said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Here you go." Lucy passed them two cups.

"Thanks."

Young Alan was the next to stumble into the room. He looked around at all the people there and his rested on one person in particular. "Mummy!" He said running and jumping into her arms. Lucy picked up the thirteen year old easily.

"My little Alan." She said. Placing him on the ground, she passed him a hot chocolate mug before he went and said hello to his one and only sister.

"Hey mini Alan." She whispered.

Virgil came in with his iPod in his ears. He was listening to his latest composition. When he looked up and spotted his mum, his mouth dropped. He hugged the life out of her. Turning his music off and grabbing the cup his mum offered, he spotted Gordon's female double. "Picasso!" She said bounding over to him and holding on to him for dear life.

"Hello Sash." He whispered.

"I made everyone breakfast." Lucy said putting all the plates on the table. Everyone tucked in when Sasha noticed one person missing.

"Where's Space J?" She asked.

"He's still asleep. He had a rough day yesterday." Lucy said.

"He located Stephanie's watch before he fell asleep." Jeff added.  
"Really?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes he did."

"I'll check on him once where done." Lucy said. "So how has everyone been?"

They spent the next hour or so as a family catching up over things they had missed. After everyone helped put the dishes away and cleared up, they decided to wake up John. Lucy put on the kettle to make a hot chocolate for him. When she turned and looked at her two twins, she shook her head smiling.

"What?" They said.

"Do you always wear Gordon's pyjama's Speedy?"

"Yep." In fact they had matching pyjamas. Gordon wore his long pyjama pants which had mini images of submarines on them. Sasha had a navy blue top with a yellow submarine and matching shorts.

"You'll never grow out of that habit." Jeff said.

"Nope."

Come on. Let's go see John." Lucy said.

-BREAK-

Lucy made a nice mug of hot chocolate for John. It was around 7:00 when she brought it up to him. Everyone else assembled on the other side of Jeff's spacious office, admiring the view. Virgil began playing soft and calm tunes of the grand piano located near the window.

John was still asleep and Lucy decided to wake him up. "John, sweetie. It's time to wake up." She whispered and put the cup beside him.

"Hmm. No." He mumbled. "No my mum and sister are still buried there!" Lucy realised he was having a nightmare of the day she had disappeared. "I can't leave them." She glanced at Jeff worried. "Stop!" John's voice was getting louder causing his brothers and sister to look over in concern. "Stephanie…" His dream must have switched to on about his love. "Don't go where I can't follow…" Lucy shook him again gently.

"Sweetie wake up." He shot bolt upright breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face.

"Mum…" He said before tears slid down his face. "She's gone."

"Oh sweetie come here." John leant into his mother's embrace and cried openly. He cried for all his sorrow, all his wrongs, for his missing girlfriend, for his little sister and for his mum. His brothers looked at him sadly. They hadn't seen John like this in a long time. "Shush… You'll be alright."

After a few minutes his sobbing stopped. He pulled back and looked into the eyes that were a mirror image of his own. Lucy gently wiped away his tears. "Mum. I was worried I had lost you." He said eventually.

"I'm still here, and so is your sister." Sasha walked over and hugged the life out of John. She had always looked up to John. He was her role model in life.

"Sash. You're alright." He turned back to the computers and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I found Stephanie's watch. It's located just east of New York, somewhere Huntington. I can't get an exact location on it though. I'll see if I can get a visual of the place where her watch is." John said. Then the alarm went off signalling a rescue.

"What is that?" Lucy asked. Her question was answered when she watched Jeff's office transform.

"You're international rescue!" Sasha exclaimed.

"We'll explain later." John added.

"What have we got Brains?" Jeff asked as the boys got into uniform. John came over and sat at the computer monitors next to Jeff and attached different ear piece to his ear. Alan sat beside John watching what he did.

"The US navy are in big trouble. Their submarine is being attacked by an unknown vessel. It won't last much longer."  
"Virgil and Gordon. Thunderbird 2 with pod 4 and Thunderbird 4." John commanded. "Scott, mobile control from the air in Thunderbird 1. I'll give you exact destination when you're airborne. Dad, you'll have to go with Virge."

"Are you going to be alright here?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Mum and Sash are here." Jeff stood in front of his portrait. "Thunderbirds are Go!" John shouted. Everyone got in their elevators and prepared for take-off.

"Thunderbird 1 to base. Prepared for take-off. Request for lift off."  
"Clear. Opening pool entrance now." John replied. "Mum look out the window."

Lucy and Sasha watched and TB1 took off.

"Thunderbird 2 here ready for take-off."

"Thunderbird 2 you are clear to go." John was typing furiously in trying to locate the exact positioning of the US sub.

"I need a location on the sub John." Scott said over the radio.

"I'm working as fast as possible. Head to New York for now. It should take you approx. 20 minutes for 1 and 30 minutes for 2."

"Opening 4 way chat. Open channel now guys."

"The submarine is located 200 miles east of New York. I repeat 200 miles east of New York."

"ETA 25 minutes."

"ETA 40 minutes at maximum speed." Jeff said.

"The sub is around 150 feet below sea level Gord." John said.

"FAB."

John turned towards his mum, sister and brother. "Now we wait."

-BREAK-

"Preparing Thunderbird 4 for launch." Gordon said.

"FAB Gordon. Coming aboard 4 now." Virgil said.

"Prepare for launch. In 3… 2… 1… Now." Jeff said. Thunderbird 4 plummeted into the water.

"I've just spoken to the captain of the sub. They have 10 crew members aboard. 2 of the 10 are seriously injured and will need to be taken to hospital. 5 of the remaining 8 are qualified divers and the other 3 have small injuries." Scott said.

"Right John locate the nearest hospital and tell them that we will need their assistance soon."

"FAB." He was typing quicker than anyone could ever imagine. "The nearest to your location is St Vincent hospital approximately 10.5 minutes from your location. Contacting hospital now."

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

"I work for International Rescue. We have a situation where we have 5 injured, 2 which are seriously injured. We ask if we could leave these patients in your hands once they have been rescued."

"It will be our pleasure to look after them International rescue."

"Thank you."

-BREAK-

"This is Thunderbird 2. Have dropped off patients at the hospital. Returning home now."

"Thunderbird 1 also returning to base."

"FAB. Get back safe and sound."

"John." Jeff said.

"Yes dad?"

"You can continue on what you were trying to do before this rescue came up."  
"Thanks dad. I'll keep in touch."

John moved back over to where he was sitting the night before. "What are you doing exactly John?" Alan asked.

"I am going to try two things. I am going to see if I can hack into Stephanie watch and see through her camera to get a grasp of her surroundings. I am also going to see if I can call her watch. I developed some codes with her."

"Alright." Lucy said. John worked for about 2 minutes before he got into her watch. "It's just black. She must have it pressed up against something. I can hear her breathing though."

"Base to Thunderbird 1 and 2. I am going to see if I can contact Stephanie. I have hacked into her camera but I haven't gotten anything out of that yet."  
"FAB." Came the replies.

He called her watch.

-BREAK-

Stephanie felt her watch vibrate. _John… _She faced her watch face to her other hand and made a peace sign to say she was fine. Then she made a fingers crossed sign to signify help.

"What exactly are you doing darling?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting until I get out of this beautiful place." Sarcasm was dripping all over her tone.

"That won't be for a while dear."

"Oh fantastic."

"You'll be mine in 72 hours."

-BREAK-

Everyone on Tracy Island heard this conversation. John's fist met the table as he tried to pin point the exact location of her watch. He knew she was okay at least. Then John was hit with an idea. He looked through Stephanie's phone and found the last number which called her.

"Preparing to land." Scott said. Not long after that, Virgil said the same thing. Everyone had debriefed and the room returned to normal. It was only then when Jeff noticed his second oldest typing away frantically at the computer. John finally turned towards everyone.

"Everything alright John?" A smiled formed on John's face.

"I've found Stephanie's exact location."


End file.
